


Never Trust A Human

by zacizach



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, angst..?, brock just being a good bro, brock the human, but whatever happens, evan is annoyingly innocent at first, fyi tags will definitely change, happens, honestly im just writing this for fun, how to tag, i have no idea what direction this story will go, idk lots of tags that should be here but im too lazy, if you see some parts making absolutely no sense, its very fluffy tho, just remember i wrote these chapters sleep deprived, kind of?, minor characters that would probably die who knows, no beta we die like men, originality 101 lol, superpower au, the first few chapters are gonna be dry as fuck, tyler is protective, we apologize for the inconvenience, will put warnings in the beginning of each chapter if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacizach/pseuds/zacizach
Summary: In a world where humans and supernatural beings called 'Soulas' live in peace... or that's what they dreamed of, anyway. In reality, Soulas are beings who possess supernatural powers, and, well, they're practically myths. No one has seen these beings before, and those who say they have, don't really have the evidence they need to prove it.Brock Barrus was a normal man, staying in his parent's large cottage. He was alone for the next six months (for personal reasons), and finds himself at mercy with the dull life he's living.Until he stumbled upon a white tiger.ORMama Moo adopts stray adults with powers[Note: Second Summary is much more accurate]





	1. Prologue

The moon was high up in the sky, providing the only source of light which allowed Tyler to pave a pathway through the dense forest.

"Here! They were here!"

Tyler could feel himself wince when he heard how close the humans were- thought it would be because of his sensitive ears. It still convinced him that they were just behind him though, carrying various degrees of guns and weapons that do nothing but cause harm. Boots crunching on leaves were more deafening though, and Tyler couldn't help but pick up speed.

It was maybe a minute or so that the shouts and calls of the humans grew much more fainter, which Tyler takes as a sign to briefly rest on a nearby tree. Breathing heavily, he glanced up towards the blank dark sky, except for the single full moon that still shone brightly.

His moment of peace was broken, when a familiar scream echoed through the trees, as well as a triuamph cry of victory. Oh no.

Tyler didn't know how fast he managed to get there, but he did, and before he even processed the situation he was already choking the human man with no mercy. He probably broke his neck as well, but didn't dwell on the sound of bones breaking as he tossed the guy aside as if he was nothing, to help pull up his friend that was caught.

"You okay?" Tyler asked the Canasian man, who shakily stood up with wide eyes, still processing the moments before then.

"Yea, yea I'm alright..." Evan softly said, eyes not leaving the human body that had jumped on him when he least suspected it. There was something within the mocha eyes belonging to his dear friend, swirling around in a fit of confusion and denial. Tyler never liked to see Evan in this state- especially now, when the ruckus attracted the attention of the other humans. He can already hear the crunching of leaves and the voices growing louder and louder.

"Evan, hey, listen. Remember that tree house we made when we were in grade school?"

Evan snapped out of whatever reverie he's in to glance towards Tyler's direction in confusion. "Yea, that's in Pelican Town, why?"

"There's too many humans after us. I'll hold them off while you get to the treehouse-"

"What?! No!"

Tyler didn't try to push Evan away when he grasped onto his forearms, though knew that there isn't much time until the humans reached them. 

"Evan..."

"No! I'm not gonna- I can't leave you!"

"And I can't risk getting your stupid ass killed!"

Evan huffed, but both parties know Tyler is right. Comparing the two, Tyler has a more offensive power that he can use against the humans, plus he was more skilled and in control of his own mind. Evan still has a long way to go to fully be in control of his power, and even if he does, neither knows how Evan can use his abilites for offensive.

So with a defeated sigh, Evan let go of Tyler.

The two didn't share a goodbye- they didn't need to. Because they'll be seeing each other again, right?  
With both hearts heavy, Evan disappeared into the trees while Tyler's eyes glowed blue, the first of many humans appearing from the darkness.


	2. Human Meets The Tiger

_"Hello dear! I'm sorry that your papa and I couldn't come with you to the cottage. It's just... Our work is really holding us back. We thought we would be able to get at least a week but even if everyone is present, they still need more help. Hehe... kinda crazy, right? Anyway, I promise once we're finished, we'll come straight to the cottage to be with you, okay? We love you, sweetie!"_  
  
Brock tapped on a button on the telephone, stopping the voice mail. His mother's voice echoed in his own mind as he recalled the words at least three times. It wasn't to take in the information, though, but rather to remember how she sounded like. It has been a long time since he saw either of his parents.  
  
Once his mind was cleared and finally absorbed the eerie silence of the cottage, Brock let out a loud sigh.  
  
The cottage he's currently staying at was supposed to be a 'Sanctuary'. At least that's what his parents described it as. Brock was given the opportunity to stay here for awhile, of which he immediately agreed. Originally, his parents were supposed to be there as well but because of their jobs as researchers, they had to be called onto the field on numerous occasions. This is no exception.  
  
"Don't even worry about it, Brock." Brock said to himself, flopping down face-first onto the springy couch. It creaked under his weight, and Brock lightly raised his head in confusion. He should probably go into town to replace the old couch...  
  
Well, it's only the first day of his stay, and since the cottage hasn't been used for awhile, there's bound to be a lot of stuff that needs cleaning up or fixing. He didn't really check the rooms in favor of answering a voice mail that was coincidentally waiting for him.  
  
So with the sun high up in the sky, Brock spent his hours cleaning up the many bedrooms (who knew he had so many guests rooms), replacing the sheets and cases before putting them in the laundry. While the washing machine's on, he checks the kitchen (which is surprisingly cleaner than the rest of the cottage). He notes to himself to go grocery shopping tomorrow, since the sight of an empty fridge isn't really a good one (at least he brought some ramen cups in his bag). There's even a basement, some office rooms- oh, those books are dusty as heck.  
  
When the sun begins to set, Brock was outside, merely writing down notes for the plants he would need to grow in the greenhouse (a cobblestone path leads there, and even the cobblestone themselves needs a revamp). The man didn't really notice the time until he finally looked up from his notebook to see a beautiful sight of orange above the canopy of the forest. Due to the slight density of trees, he didn't see the sunset. Although, Brock noticed another path- this time a dirt path towards the forest, which piqued his interest.  
  
Brock finished up his work in the cottage before running towards the dirt path, his curiosity rising with each step as he wondered where it would lead. With no one around, he happily laughed and jumped every now and then, letting out the child in him. It would seem hysterical to anyone watching him- but there is no one around. Brock loved being able to freely do what he feels like every now and then- and if jumping around like a reckless child is what he wants to do, then who's there to stop him.  
  
After about three minutes of running non-stop, Brock finally emerged from the forestry and gasp at the sight of the ocean in front of him.  
  
His parents told him about the cottage they bought almost all the time- and not once did they mention they live near the beachside. Unfortunately, the sunset was long gone beneath the horizon. Fortunately, stars were already dotting the dark night, blowing Brock's mind the moment he decided to look up.  
  
The beach didn't stretch that far, maybe a few miles but even in the dark Brock was able to see the end of the sandy floor on both sides, before trees overtook their territories again. Brock glanced to his left once more and realized there's a cliff overlooking the ocean. It's a good height, not too tall but not too short either. If he wanted to, he could use it as a diving board. The thought of his parents lecturing him about his safety made him laugh.  
  
He misses his parents.  
  
Brock was planning on heading back when he noticed some movement on his right. When he turned, he realized there's a large-like figure exiting the forest, trekking through the shoreline in a slow manner. Brock squinted his eyes through the darkness, not quite sure of what he was seeing or what he's even seeing is actually there. Then, his eyes landed on the dark trail that was being left behind and-  
  
Wait, is that blood?  
  
Brock widened his eyes in horror when the figure suddenly dropped down on the sand, unmoving. In a state of concern and panic, he rushed over without considering his safety. Only when he was directly in front of the figure did realize what he was dealing with- and oh boy, the reality of the situation was fast to drop down on him.  
  
A white tiger- which doesn't even look like a normal white tiger. Well, wait, it does look like a white tiger but there are obvious characteristics that made it look much more different. First of all, it was considerably larger, maybe the size of a horse?- why is Brock even comparing it to a horse?! Also, the fangs seem much more intimidating to look at because of how sharp and bloody it looked. And the fur...  
  
The tiger was laying on their side, and where the belly is, Brock could see the furs around it stained with blood. He soon realized that this tiger is not just any tiger, and they need help- urgently.  
  
Before Brock could act, the tiger's eyes slowly opened. Although it seemed like it's still in a daze due to their injury, Brock was struck with awe at the fact their eyes are glowing electric blue. His suspicions were soon correct, and he knew, at this very moment, he was dealing with a Soulas.  
  
(Brock never said his opinion about Soulas. He never agreed that they were real, but he never denied the possibility of their existence either.)  
  
A low growl rumbled, and Brock looked to see those same blue eyes staring back at him- most likely judging him and thinking of him as a threat. Yet the tiger made no move. Either from their vulnerability because of the injury or something else, Brock doesn't know. All he knows is that the tiger is conscious enough to take in the situation, and that's all he needed to start conversing with the being.  
  
"Hey, don't worry-" A growl, more intimidating, interrupted him. "-I won't hurt you. I just want to help you. I know you got a nasty injury and I know your kind doesn't really trust humans but I swear I'm not like them." A pause. "I just want to help."  
  
Brock repeated that last statement to make sure that even if the tiger ignores the first couple of words, he could at least make his point. The tiger didn't say anything for awhile, only heavily staring at Brock who is starting to get nervous now.  
  
"I'm staying at a cottage nearby. No one's home, and it's pretty far from any outside contact. You don't even have to stay that long- once I finish patching your wound you can just leave. I'm not keeping you here."  
  
The look the tiger was giving him softened, and Brock took that as a good sign. For awhile, the tiger looks as if they were just considering their options, before letting out another low growl- this time, much more softer- and closing their eyes.  
  
Brock widened his eyes in awe as the tiger grew smaller until it transformed into a rather young man. He looked young, though his body was pretty gigantic, maybe even taller than Brock himself (which also means Brock can get his ass kicked by the human version of the tiger).  
  
"I still don't... trust you..." The man spoke, soft but still audible. Brock furiously nodded his head, showing his understanding before helping the man up. It proved to be difficult because he's quite a giant, and with a heavy wound on his stomach, the man had to lean on Brock most of the time to prevent falling. It certainly took more than a handful of minutes to get to the cottage, but when he did he placed the injured man onto a nearby couch in the living room and told him to wait there.  
  
He rushed to the bathroom, remembering a first aid kit being found in the first bottom drawer to the left. He easily found it, and checked the contents inside to see if they are still usable. Fortunately, they are still usable. However, it's quite close to the expiry date, and he made another mental note to himself to go to the nearest pharmacy to stock up on medical supplies.  
  
Brock ran back to the living room, quite glad to see the man still laying on the couch. After a bit of a warning, Brock started working on patching the wound on the man's stomach. It's not as deep as Brock thought, but it was still serious enough he would have to stitch it. The man wasn't so pleased with that and hissed out a couple of profanities every time the needle poked through his skin.  
  
After about thirty or so minutes, the wound was stitched and patched up. Brock was quite satisfied with his work and thanked his parents for teaching him some basic medical training.  
  
"You know what I am, don't you."  
  
Brock was cleaning up the living room when the man spoke again, who was sitting upwards with a pillow behind him. His eyes were looking elsewhere, probably avoiding eye-contact. It didn't offend Brock that much.  
  
"You're a Soulas."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"It's quite well known everywhere," Brock stated, as a matter-of-fact. "It's like a myth or a folktale story to tell the children. People love making conspiracy theories about your kind."  
  
"You're awfully casual at this."  
  
Brock couldn't help but chuckle as he glanced towards the man. "Can't really help it. I could care less about what kind of being you are- but if you're injured and I'm the only person around, I have to do something. It's against my morals."  
  
The man hummed, acknowledging what he said. "You could just send me to the police or the lab."  
  
"That's against my morals as well."  
  
Brock was too busy throwing away the used plastic gloves he used, but he swore the man was giving him a questioning look. He didn't elaborate more.  
  
"Anyway, I know you don't want to stay with a human for so long. If you're ready for it, you can leave whenever. Just go through the back door, it's literally by the forest." Brock then pointed towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard.  
  
For whatever reasons, Brock didn't think the man was hostile. He would seem hostile, with his power being shapeshifting into a tiger, but that's only when he has to. Maybe it's just Brock being too trustworthy towards anyone. He didn't dwell on that thought too long when his stomach started growling, and he sighed. Ramen it is.  
  
Not even five minutes after Brock started filling up the water kettle did he hear his front door being knocked.  
  
"Seriously? Who would come-" Brock was already mumbling as he walked out of the kitchen but stopped when he saw the man on the couch staring at the front doors with wide eyes. It was full of fear that Brock wondered what kind of person would he see at the other side of the door and then- Oh. The people that were chasing after the man.  
  
"Hey." Brock called, grabbing the man's attention. He pointed upwards, and the man just gave him a bewilderment look.  
  
As Brock walked towards the front door, the stranger who he had saved crept up towards the staircase and hid in one of the spare rooms.  
  
"Good evening, sir." Sure enough, a few men were standing at the other side of the door wearing odd uniforms but otherwise normal. They don't look like soldiers or officers, but they still have some semblance of importance in the government.  
  
"Evening. What brings you, gentlemen, here?" Brock asked in the most casual tone he could muster. He didn't even have to try, because his voice already sounded pretty convincing (which actually surprised him).  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your evening, sir, but we're just wondering... Is there anyone else living in this cottage with you?"  
  
Keep it simple, Brock. "Nope, just me. My folks we're supposed to be with me but you know, sometimes they have some things they need to do before coming. Is something the matter?" Okay, maybe it wasn't so simple but it sounded convincing enough, right?  
  
The man speaking laughed a bit, waving his hand dismissively. "Oh, no, of course not! We're just giving you the heads up to look out for a man like this."  
  
Brock looked down at the phone screen they just brought out. A picture of a man with electric blue eyes, running towards the photographer with his fist ready.

* * *

  
Tyler doesn't know what he was thinking when he accepted help from a human. He also hated how he started conversing with him and how... calm and kind the man has been! It has been so unnatural and so weird it threw him off guard. He hated how unfamiliar the past hour has been.  
  
But he has no choice. He was fortunate enough to escape- but not without a heavy wound on his stomach. If that human didn't come to offer his help- or if Tyler himself denied his help-, he would have been in serious trouble, and would most likely wouldn't have survived the night anyway.  
  
Tyler didn't accept his help because he wanted to survive. He only did it because he knows Evan would be waiting for him- and he knows that Evan would start looking for him if he hadn't come yet, and would get himself killed. He swore to himself to protect him a long time ago, there's no way he's breaking that now.  
  
And even then... how long can that really last? Tyler managed to keep himself and Evan out of harm's way for more than a decade already, but as time goes on the humans were getting more developed, getting more stronger. It was getting harder and Tyler was matured enough to know there's bound to be a time when Tyler failed Evan.  
  
That's why the moment Tyler hid in one of the rooms, he was frozen at the sight of how... comfy the room looked. It didn't look like it belonged to anybody, with an empty desk and lack of decorations. The bed was a... what do they call it? Oh! A queen-size bed with a simple black and white checkered pattern as the sheets. Everything else remained white.  
  
This room is utterly plain and almost pathetic, but Tyler couldn't help but think of him and Evan living in a simple house. No worries, no looking over their shoulder every single day. Everything could be... safe, and normal and comfy to live in.  
  
When was the last time they slept in a proper bed?  
  
Tyler clenched his fists to control his frustration slowly spewing out of him. Never in a million dreams would he think a bed would fucking piss him off.  
  
... Or maybe it's the thought of being safe that pissed him off. Because he knows that won't happen. It can never happen.  
  
Tyler slowly opened the door and creeped out again, making as minimal sound as possible. He could hear soft murmuring of the humans at the front door and tip-toed towards the staircases. He was at the top of the steps when he can finally hear the man that had provided his help.  
  
"I would have invited you in for some coffee but, eh, this cottage hasn't been stocked in a long time."  
  
A laugh. "There's no need, sir. Have a good night."  
  
"You too!"  
  
Tyler only walked down when the front door finally closed. He turned to see the man sighing in relief as he pressed his back against the front door. He opened his eyes, noticed Tyler standing there, and gave him a smile. A smile so sincere, it made him sick.  
  
"Hey, there."  
  
He cannot trust him, but he needs his help.


	3. Town Of Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi this chapter was edited at least twice ever since it was published because I was a fucking idiot

At least two hours passed since Brock has met the Soulas and frankly... nothing was happening. After that strange visit from those guys, the man decided to make the couch he was resting on his safe zone, not bothering to leave or even converse with Brock. The lack of words frustrated Brock a bit, because he doesn't know what the Soulas want.  
  
Does he want food? When was the last time he ate? Do you need rest? Just tell him what you want, man! Brock really wants to provide the support the Soulas needed but it's pretty damn hard when all he does is glare.  
  
Which is why Brock retreated into the kitchen, to give the Soulas some space while also keeping an eye on him in case he actually does something fishy. Brock was checking his phone for messages while consuming his dinner (this sounds much more normal than 'Eating his ramen.').  
  
He didn't get any new messages, instead he got never-ending news about a group of people catching the a Soulas in the flesh (who is also currently sulking in the couch). According to a news website, a picture managed to send through social media (twitter, nonetheless) before the inevitable death of the user. Brock widened his eyes when he saw ten people being missing that very night. Did this man kill all ten of them? No wonder he has that wound, there's no way he could have left that battle unscathed.  
  
As much as Brock was glad the Soulas was alive, seeing the number ten made him disheartened. Those people have families of their own, have a life outside the job of hunting the Soulas' kind. They may have intentions of hurting the man but... how many people did those ten people have to leave behind?  
  
Brock looked up towards the Soulas, his blue eyes staring at his fingers with curiosity.  
  
How many did he have to kill?  
  
Brock walked back over to the living room- this time to turn on the TV.  
  
"-ice to stay indoors. Sightings of a Soulas have not been confirmed by government authority, but would still began its search in the Kelican District. If not for the desire to prove its existence, then to protect the citizens."  
  
Brock couldn't help but glance over to the Soulas, knowing it was about him, but couldn't help wonder why the Soulas himself looked like he has seen the devil. Wide eyes, staring at the screen in utter horror, his mouth agape, and his skin looked a bit paler as well.  
  
"Dude, it's alright. We're quite a distance away from any towns or-"  
  
"No. Nonono- Pelican Town." The Soulas finally stood up from the couch- albeit stumbling a bit. Brock feeling lost is an understatement- he has no idea what the flipping heck the man was doing as he continues to stare at the screen in continuoes horror.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
Not one sentence was able to be uttered out loud when the Soulas suddenly ran towards the back door. He didn't make it that far, accidentally tripping on his own feet which caused him to fell down on the floor. Within seconds, Brock was beside him, asking if he was alright. It was a miracle that his wound did not get extensive damage, but Brock couldn't help but be worried for the sudden reaction.  
  
"I need to find..." The man trailed off, wincing a bit as he clutched his wound in pain. Brock had some idea on what he was trying to say. His eyes went back towards the screen, the newscast listing down certain areas that would possibly be overrun by soldiers. Or those men like the ones that visited him an hour ago.  
  
Filled with determination to help, Brock looped an arm around his soldier and used all his strength to bring him up from the floor. The Soulas did not protest, but instead leaned into Brock as he dragged him towards the garage.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Helping you, duh." Brock couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips as he directed him to sit at the back seat. Once he was sure the man would be alright, he closed the door and hopped onto the driver's chair.  
  
He was soon driving his car out of the cottage, not caring that he left numerous lights on. At least he locked the front door.  
  
"Pelican Town, right?"  
  
"Huh-"  
  
"Your friend. He's in Pelican Town, right? I heard you mumbling." Brock kept his eyes on the road, though ocassionally looking at the rear view mirror to check on his buddy every once in awhile. The drive to Pelican Town isn't as long, but he can't risk speeding down the empty road, especially during night time. Also cops, yea, that too. The guy eventually hummed in response.  
  
"... So, uh, I'm Brock, by the way. Brock Barrus."  
  
It wasn't a surprise when the Soulas flashed him a dirty look. Brock didn't mind it, having expected this kind of reaction. Yet he sort of wished that there was a bit more positivity to it. Maybe a sign of gratefulness? Anything that gives him some confirmation that this Soulas is actually satisfied with his help?  
  
"You don't have to like, tell me your name. I just thought you'd like to, well, identify me with a name instead of 'Human'." Brock said with a light tone, trying to ease the tension in the small cramped space. Much to no one's surprise, it didn't work. Worth the try, though.  
  
"So, Pelican Town, huh?"  
  
An annoyed glance.  
  
"It's actually smart. Your friend, I mean. Pelican Town has been around for generations- but it's starting to be left behind by the modern world. It still has a couple of residents and shops but the main facilities such as schools and clinics had to be closed down. Pelican Town is pretty small, chances of it surviving the next decade is kind of slim."  
  
The Soulas was actually listening to what Brock was saying. He was still avoiding eye-contact, but he's clearly paying attention to him. A pretty good sign, if he can say so himself.  
  
"Many buildings were left abandoned- not willing to bulldoze the history behind it just yet. Good places to lay low for awhile- if I recall, the residents don't usually mind the random people."  
  
The man actually raised an eyebrow, almost questioningly. Brock actually felt proud.  
  
"You know Pelican Town?" The Soulas asked.  
  
"I... Well, yea? I mean, I've never lived there. I was raised in a city- but my grandpa lives in Pelican Town his entire life. I visited him whenever I could. When I got older, it became hard because of school to the point I could barely visit. He passed away, and I never came back."  
  
He's giving him a hard stare now. "Must be nice, going to a good school in the city."  
  
Brock laughed. "Eh, wouldn't call it 'nice'. I reckon Soulas don't get their daily dose of education as well?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence, making Brock nervous a bit. He refrained from checking the rear view mirror, but it didn't help make the feeling any better. Brock definitely pressed some unwanted buttons.  
  
Surprisingly, the Soulas also let out a laugh. Sure, it was weak and only lasted a millisecond, but it was still a laugh!  
  
"You'll be surprised at how normal we can be."  
  
"I won't doubt that."  
  
The sign of Pelican Town eventually came to view. As it passed by them, Brock couldn't help but feel a bit sad inside. The sign was covered in vines, metal turning rusty. It was getting old and so was the town itself. Eventually, it would have to be renovated into something else. Maybe as another town but more spacious and with like, actual modern things inside. Brock lived long enough to see the changes modern age has done. It's not as if like it's a bad thing, but Brock sometimes wish the old things stayed.  
  
Brock was eventually directed towards the area where residents live. It could be similar to a suburban neighborhood- with just less houses and more broken ones. Speaking of the broken ones, or abandoned in this case, Brock finds himself driving all the way at the end, until there was literally no more road in sight. Brock continued driving onto the dirt path, and somehow managed to park behind one of the intact but mostly abandoned houses.  
  
He turned off the ignition, the lights disappearing immediately.  
  
"Do you need any-"  
  
"No. He'll freak out." Rather blunt but understandable.  
  
Brock helped the Soulas out of the car, surprisingly with not much difficulty. When he started walking towards a direction, Brock noticed how he was less limping, and how his injury doesn't seem to be affecting him as much anymore. Does he have an enhanced healing factor for being a Soulas? He won't be surprised if that was the case.  
  
The Soulas eventually disappeared from sight, and Brock wondered in the back of his mind if he should leave. A voice of logic told him to stay, in case the Soulas needs his help.  
  
So without a source of light, and his jacket the only thing protecting him from the cold night, Brock stayed in the car.

* * *

  
Tyler didn't know if the human- Brock was going to leave him. In any normal day, he wouldn't care. Heck, even now he wished he didn't care about it at all. However, with this shitty situation he got into, he need Brock's help. Thinking about it left a salty taste in his mouth.  
  
Evan's a smart guy. Maybe a little shit sometimes, annoying all the time, but he's still intelligent enough to know how to hide from danger. It reminded him of all the times they played hide-and-seek. They usually did it in the playground (Brock had passed by it earlier- the equipment had long rusted. Some destroyed) but other times they did it at Evan's home.  
  
When Evan's mom was busy making lunch, the two would be playing their little game around the house. Evan was more skilled at being a hider, and would hide in places where Tyler would least expect it. Actually, wait, he would suspect it but his logic prevents him from checking that place first. (I mean, seriously, who would hide in a basket full of laundry at the first round? Evan, that's who).  
  
Now, they're adults. They're in a world where they can't play anymore. It's almost like hide-and-seek now that he thought about it. He and Evan were the hiders, and the humans were the seekers. Except this time, being found means death.  
  
Brock wasn't a seeker, though. He's like the kid who had no idea what he just got into, but was part of the game anyway.  
  
He wondered what were Brock's true intentions of helping him.  
  
Tyler had walked behind the houses- away from the main road for awhile now. He knows this part of the neighborhood quite well- it was his and Evan's old neighborhood. Obviously, these houses had aged quite fast ever since they left. Vines were climbing onto the walls, rusty metal pipes at the side, overgrown plants... An ocassional broken window or door, but overall no life found inside. It's like Brock had said, this Town was being left behind by the world. It won't be long until nothing could remind them of what was once Pelican Town.  
  
After awhile, he spotted a particular tree in someone's background. More specifically, the treehouse located in Evan's former backyard.  
  
Tyler wondered how long has it been since either of them had been to Pelican Town. He was certain it was more than a decade, though. Literally nothing happened in the former Fong Household- it was left intact. Left abandoned.  
  
"Like this town," Tyler mumbled.  
  
He made careful steps towards the treehouse- somewhat surprised that it was still standing after all these years. Once he was directly below it, he looked around to make sure no one was in sight before calling out his name.  
  
"Evan?"  
  
Tyler held his breathe in anticipation when he heard shuffling inside. Eventually, a head popped out. Tyler could immediately recognize the face of Evan, and with the reaction he received, he knew Evan also recognized him.  
  
"H-Holy shi- Tyler!" Evan climbed down the shaky ladder, before wrapping his arms around his taller friend tightly. The sudden pressure caused a whimper out of Tyler, which made Evan pull back immediately from shock. "Shit, you got hurt?"  
  
"Yea, but I'm fine now. I'm fine." Tyler reassured the worried canasian, patting him on the head for fun. Evan narrowed his eyes, probably to show his irritation at the height difference (which isn't as bad) but it failed to mask the concern that was still in it.  
  
"Look, Ev, we gotta get somewhere safe. Some humans caught my picture- it's all over the news. They're gonna check the area- Pelican Town included."  
  
Evan immediately frowned hearing Tyler say this. "But... where can we go? I only know Kelican District like the back of my hand and- and we've already stayed in every town and city found in it! Do we have to leave?"  
  
Tyler opened his mouth to reply but immediately closed it. He was about to suggest leaving the district for good- which would be difficult. Transportation is already a problem, but other necessities like clothes, food, probably an ID as well... they have nothing. They'll be left to fend for themselves and with no resources, they would only last days. Maybe shorter than that.  
  
He then thought of Brock, at how kind he has been at tending his injuries, not snitching on him when those humans came at the front door. How he respected his space, and how he immediately sprung into action when Tyler was in distress. Tyler still couldn't find himself to fully trust him yet... but he would admit that he had been incredibly grateful for his help.  
  
Tyler did a quick check of Evan, making sure he doesn't have any injuries before dropping the situation on him. "Okay, uh, remember when I said that we can't trust any humans? There was a human that found me-"  
  
"What?! Did they hurt you did they-"  
  
"Let me finish, dumbass. He helped me- patched a pretty deep wound up on my stomach. He also helps me get here so that I can get your stupid ass."  
  
Tyler felt the air got knocked out of his lungs when Evan lunged at him- his mouth full of Evan's messy hair as the concerned Canasian began rambling. For once, he let him.  
  
"Why did he help you...? I thought humans were cruel?"  
  
The soft and almost naive voice reminded Tyler of when they were younger. Ironically, Evan was older yet acts like the younger one between them. He had always been the so-called 'weaker' ones, mainly by the human kids when he was younger. There was a wish Tyler had made a long time ago, where he wished that Evan would be stronger than this. He knows Evan can be strong on his own.  
  
Evan doesn't believe that, so Tyler would take the weight for now.  
  
"Not all of them, apparently. Come, we will be safe in his house for awhile."  
  
Tyler tried leading Evan back to Brock by the wrist but stopped when Evan stayed where he was.  
  
"What's the plan? What are we gonna do, Ty?"  
  
Tyler sighed, turning back to Evan. "Honestly, I don't know. We have to stay with him for awhile, at least until it's safe. If we ask, he can also help us with getting out of this area, and we'll disappear for good." He wished he sounded more confident. Evan had a look of doubt on his face, but said no more as he silently followed Tyler back to where Brock was.  
  
Much to his surprised (and probably relief), the car was still there.  
  
"Why is a car hiding in the backyard of the Smith's?" Evan harmlessly asked. When Tyler looked over, he realized how comically weird it was to see a fucking family car parked halfway into the overgrown backyard. Grass and flowers reached as high as the front lights, and Tyler resisted the urge to laugh. He jabbed Evan's side, the other doing the same in retaliation.  
  
Tyler knew Evan only asked that to prepare himself for what is about to come.  
  
Except, the opposite of what Tyler expected happened.  
  
A flashlight shined at the other side of the car and immediately jumped to the porch that belonged to the... the... Harley's? He doesn't remember, but on their porch was a large sheet metal leaning against the railing. The two ducked behind it, fortunate enough that it hid Tyler's large body.  
  
Evan looked at Tyler with terrified and panicked eyes. Tyler only put a finger on his lips, telling him to keep quiet. They can't afford to get caught now.

* * *

  
Brock was startled awake when he heard a light tap on his left side. His mind was fuzzy- and when did it get bright? He racked his head for awhile, wondering what had happened.  
  
Oh yea, he brought his Soulas companion here to retrieve his friend, stayed in the car while waiting, and apparently fell asleep.  
  
_Tap tap._  
  
Oh. And someone's outside.  
  
...  
  
OH GOD.  
  
Brock pretended to be a bit sleepy, rubbing his eyes while yawning to buy him some more time. Someone saw his car and came to see who it was. It's not really common to find someone bringing their car to one abandoned part of the neighborhood, so he can't really fault them for checking. But still! It could cause unnecessary trouble, especially with what the news was saying.  
  
It's fine, though. He fooled the men in the front door, he can also make up a lie or something to this person. That is flashing a flashlight at him. And also tapping on the window. Cool.  
  
Finally, Brock rolled down the window, and the first thing he heard is the sound of someone's breathe being released, probably out of relief.  
  
"Oh, thank god. I thought something bad happened, man."  
  
Brock squinted against the light, unable to see the- the boy? Guy? His voice sounds a bit higher, was it a teenager?  
  
"Oh, shi- my bad."  
  
The flashlight was brought away- thankfully. Brock decided to use the lights on his car and turned the engine once more. Within seconds, lights came in the car, and Brock was able to see the appearance of a teenager with dyed messy hair on top. He seems to be wearing some sleeping attire.  
  
"Sorry about that." Brock sheepishly said, rubbing his nape to make it more believable. "You seem kinda young."  
  
The teen huffed. "And you seem kind of privileged to be in this town."  
  
Oof, that hurt.  
  
Brock lamely shrugged. "Sometimes, I kinda wished my parents didn't become successful. Otherwise, I could have stayed here in Pelican Town. I'm just here to be nostalgic, I'll be gone soon. Maybe five more minutes or less." Brock was just trying to reassure the teenager so that he won't become suspicious of him.  
  
The reaction he got was not what he expected. He got the look of pity.  
  
"You've stayed in Pelican Town, before?"  
  
Brock nodded.  
  
"What... What was it like?"  
  
He turned to the other window, the direction where the Soulas went. Seeing as he didn't see anyone, he figured he had time.  
  
"Here, I'll move. Hop in." Brock said, shuffling to move to the other passenger seat. It wasn't as graceful, probably embarrassed himself, but he managed to move anyway. The teen was hesitant, but he entered the driver's seat anyway. Brock could see the amazement in the boy's brown eyes as he inspected the interior of the car.  
  
"You didn't grow up in a nice home, didn't you?" Brock softly asked, grabbing the teen's attention. Said teen snapped his head towards him in slight shock, most likely from the fact Brock can read him so well. It soon shifted back to his neutral look.  
  
"Kind of. My parents were long gone, so I grew up in Pelican Town with my aunt. She normally works a lot, so I don't see her that much. I also never go out that much, besides school in another town or to go buy groceries or something. This town barely has anything to offer." There was a sad look on his face. "It's like a ghost town."  
  
Brock hummed. "What's your name?"  
  
"Wilson."  
  
"I'm Brock. I live in the cities but most of my childhood was visiting my grandpa here." Brock smiled fondly at the memories of the time he spent in this town. "It used to be lively, y'know? It's not as modern or as rich as other towns and cities, but everyone loved it there. There were flowers growing in everyone's front and backyard, every place is just a walking distance away... It's not much, but the little things was what made it so special."  
  
Wilson had a thin line formed on his lips. "... The little things?"  
  
"Yea. If people are rich or take things for granted, they won't see the little things that make life, life. For example... you probably won't think twice about a fruit tree because it's just a regular old fruit tree, right? What if I tell you that sometimes, kids go there to get fresh fruit because there's another kid on the tree. That one kid, spending the entire afternoon getting fruits from the branches and tossing it to the kids so they could enjoy their fruit. Little things that may seem weird, but it makes other people happy."  
  
Brown eyes end up looking at him in slight confusion. "Wait, are you talking about the Mango Boy tale?"  
  
"Mango what?"  
  
"There's a tale in Pelican Town. How a lonely little boy climbed a mango tree one day, and saw another boy, the same age as him, looking up at the mangoes hungrily. The lonely boy decided to help and got to pull off a mango from a branch before tossing it on the ground in front of the boy. The lonely boy spent many weeks climbing that tree to give any wandering kids some mangoes. Eventually, six kids end up hanging out below that same tree, the six kids that would visit every time. And the lonely boy wasn’t so lonely anymore.”  
  
Brock had a sly smile on his face. "Hmm... Not sure I recalled a tale about it. I was just looking through my memories."  
  
Wilson gaped at him in shock, while Brock held his smile. "Don't worry too much with what you don't have. Instead, appreciate and be grateful for the things that you do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Love, for example. Love from friends, family members... And how Pelican Town is still standing here right now, surviving at this very moment."  
  
When he received silence, Brock sighed. He tapped lightly on the boy's messy hair. "It's getting late, go back to your aunt. She'll be worried if she finds you gone."  
  
Wilson didn't reply, but nodded anyway. Brock bid him farewell as he got out of the car. Before Wilson was fully out of sight, he suddenly turned to jog back towards him.  
  
"Will you come back to Pelican Town?" Wilson hopefully asked. "It feels nice to talk to someone about it without feeling like it's a dump."  
  
Brock laughed a bit, and smiled genuinely towards the younger. "Of course. Especially now that I have someone to visit."  
  
The smile he received was worth all of it. Wilson looked as if he hadn't been happy for so long, and it warmed Brock's heart that he managed to give some good advice for the teen. He watched and waved back when Wilson turned one last time to bid his goodbye. Within moments, the teen he just met disappeared. Brock wondered if he would meet him again. He hoped he does, it was interesting talking to him.  
  
Once Brock was sure there weren't any more intruders coming, he stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hey, you around here?" He softly called, hoping that the Soulas didn't run away or something.  
  
He heard shuffling of grass and leaves and was met with the tall figure of the Soulas he drove with. There was another person beside him, this time having the features of an Asian, with a large red shirt as well as dirtied jeans. It didn't occur to Brock that both of them were barefooted.  
  
Brock stayed where he was as the two Soulas made their way to him. With the light from the car, Brock could clearly see the relief and gratefulness behind those blue eyes. The other was smiling at him. Genuinely smiling.  
  
He'll admit that he was confused with the sudden gestures.  
  
"Thank you." The shorter Soulas said.  
  
Now he's more confused.  
  
Nonetheless, he ushered the two to get inside the car before driving off, hoping that he hadn't accidentally caused any unwanted attention along the way. What he didn't know, was a certain teenager peeking through the curtains of his bedroom window when Brock passed by his house.


	4. Normalcy

Brock was getting used to having two companions within a short period of time. It felt weird, and maybe unusual because he's aware that he's taking the entire situation very lightly. However, he won't deny the feeling of exhileration being around two non-human beings.

Despite them being non-human, they very much still resembled as one. Even acted... normal, like what the first Soulas he met told him. 'You'll be surprised at how normal we can be', he had said that night. Brock hadn't once doubted him, but sometimes he forced himself to take a step back and reflect.

It has been three days since the night Brock had took in another Soulas. Brock had let them accomodate themselves in one of thee guest rooms, and didn't say anything when both of them ended up sharing one of the guest rooms with twin beds on it. For the most part, it was pretty normal. Brock went out to get groceries for the fridge, and even stopped by on a clothing store to buy some clothes he think would fit the two Soulas. He wasn't sure if his shirts would fit- probably would fit the shorter one, but if the first Soulas is planning on staying for awhile, he had to buy him some clothes.

The look of utter shock was one he will remember for awhile, when he returned with a bag full of items.

Between the two Soulas, the shorter one seemed keen to make conversations with Brock. It could be because he knew he wasn't a threat. If not, it would be because the shorter one was more friendly, outgoing and overall a nice Soulas. A contrast to the taller one, where he would keep his distance and ocassionally stare at him. Or was he glaring? Brock wasn't so sure, but one thing he's sure about, is that the bond between the two of them is a strong one.

So strong, he couldn't help but be slightly more cautious whenever he's in the same room as the two of them.

Currently, Brock was folding up laundry in the living room while the taller Soulas- which he now dubbed as Tiger to make things easier- was laying on the other couch lazily. He seemed to be taking a nap, though ocassionally Brock would hear a soft purr coming from the larger man. He wouldn't be too surprised if Tiger ends up actually exhibiting certain qualities of a cat. It's kind of cute, and weirdly domestic. However, he knows he's get his butt kicked if Tiger ever heard of him say that.

Although that's the least of his worries.

"Oh my god! Brock! The author of this book is pure evil!"

The shorter Soulas- called Red for obvious reasons- seemed to get much more hyper and energetic everyday. Brock was afraid he was running out of fun things to do for Red to entertain himself but he realized it's for another reason.

"Yea, I know." Brock replied anyway, finally done with folding the clothes. It was the clothes he bought for Tiger and Red. "I've read that book a bunch of times as a kid. It was devastating." Despite the negative word, Brock was smiling widely.

Red nodded, and went back on reading the book quietly. Brock kept his eyes on him for awhile, feeling a heavy tug on his heart. No doubt Red was enjoying his stay in the cottage, but Brock can't help but feel as if he was forcing them in a cage. He didn't miss the look of desire whenever one of them stares out of the window, or even the back sliding doors which overlooked the backyard.

They want to go out, but they can't.

Brock's phone suddenly vibrated beside him, and on impulse looked down to check it. He widened his eyes when he realized it was from his mother.

Did you hear the news?  
three dys ago, i mean  
my colleagues wouldn't stop talking abt it honestly. its in the same area as you are now  
thankfully it died down- like, literally just died down. no one is talking about it anymore. i think they found it fake as usual  
Strange how ppl work these days lol  
anyway, hope you're doing alright! we miss you!

Wait, what? Did the news really- Sure enough, when Brock checked the news app, he realized almost every news station had moved on from the incident a few nights ago. What was unusual was that there was literally nothing about it anymore- as if anything that was mentioned that night, had been deleted. Brock didn't feel any better, figuring that the government was behind all this. The knowledge of this becomes worse since his cottage contains the very evidence of the myth everyone comes to know.

But... considering how everyone treated the Soulas...

It's possible they won't even... But what if-

Brock accidentally let out a yelp of surprise when someone snapped in front of him. More surprisingly, it was Tiger who had stood in front of him, his arms now crossed and eyes questioning. Red had taken interest in sitting beside him, and was giving him a concerned look.

"Are you okay, Brock?"

The human quickly nodded, not wanting to make them worry about his thoughts. But then, an idea struck him.

"Yea, I'm okay. I'm actually planning on heading out to town for awhile." Brock said, standing up. Tiger took a step back to give him space, but he held his stare at him. His head was also tilted slightly, as if curious. Brock only smiled. "I want to see if I can find some more clothes for you guys but... I think it's best if you two come along."

Just like he expected, Red whooped with joy. His eyes were sparkling against the afternoon light from the windows, and Brock couldn't help but laugh out loud. It's not like he wasn't pleased with Red's reaction- it reminded him of a young child, that's all. A hyperactive, cheerful, young child stuck in an adult body. With an older, agressive and overprotective brother who is currently staring at him with a deep glare. Fun.

"They're still those humans trying to find me," Tiger said, his arms still crossed. "Going outside defeats the purpose of staying low."

"That may be true, but..." Brock pulled out his phone to double-check the news. "What happened a few nights ago are non-existent on the internet. Like...nothing. No news, posts, maybe a few theories but besides that, all evidence of that picture of yours isn't viral anymore. Besides, I think we can disguise you to look different. Like the clothes I bought for you."

Tiger looked like he wanted to argue back, probably convince Brock as to why that is still a bad idea, but Red was already supporting him.

"Oh come ON! We've been cooped up here for awhile- Plus, Brock bought us clothes! CLOTHES, MAN! I think we can go outside without being seen!"

It... The argument could have been better, but Brock could see that it was enough for Tiger to sigh loudly, his arms unlinking to rest on his sides. His hardened features softened, only for a brief moment before going back to their usual glare towards Brock. "If anything happens to him, I swear to whatever god is up there that I'll tear your limbs off."

Brock shrugged, a smile on his face. "Sure."

After that conversation, the three of them went to their respective rooms to change. Brock was the first one to finish- he didn't even change much at all. Only decided to replace his pajamas with cargo shorts, leaving the blue and green gradient shirt on. He waited for awhile until he heard the two Soulas coming down the stairs.

Tiger looked... normal. Both of them do. Tiger was wearing the same brand of cargo pants Brock was wearing, as well as a white tiger-striped shirt. Red seemed to put much more effort into his outfit- adorning cuffed jeans and a green plaid buttoned-up shirt. If Brock hadn't known about their true identities, he would have thought they were just normal people. Which is what he wanted.

"You guys look good." Brock complimented. Red smiled in acknowledgement while Tiger looked away. "Ready to go?"

"Yep! Oh- you don't mind us borrowing your hats for awhile, right?" Red asked, pulling two random caps out of nowhere.

Brock nodded, and soon the trio finds themselves back in the family car, Brock in the driver's seat while the other two sat in the back.

For the duration of ten minutes, Red did nothing but stare outside the window with amazement. Tiger just looked exhausted. Nonetheless, Brock stayed quiet and focused on driving to the nearest town. They eventually arrived, and Brock managed to find a little parking space at the side of the road.

"Suddenly I'm doubting that these disguises would help us."

"You say that out-loud in public, then I'm sure nothing goes wrong." Sarcasm was heavy on Tiger's voice, and Brock could see Red's enthusiasm deflating just a bit. Brock blew a raspberry as he looked out the windows, seeing the locals walk around the streets with smiles on their faces, enjoying their day.

"Hmm... Alright, come on, let's go." Brock said, immediately leaving the car. Tiger and Red were surprised, and hurried out to follow their human companion. As Brock locked the car, he noticed both Red and Tiger were looking around cautiously, as if the clothes they were wearing did nothing to help disguise them as humans. Brock did a look around again, noticing some of the passerbys with coffee in their hand, another talking into their phone. It was a normal day, and these two are being a bit cautious.

Brock can't blame them for their behavior, but seeing them like this makes him feel pity, and even sad. This was such a good day, too.

God... or, whatever god is up there. Imagine having to live each day constantly looking over your shoulder every second? Many others, including Brock, are privileged enough to feel safe and secure. Tiger and Red, and who knows how many, do not have such luxuries.

But in this time period, no one's obsessing over the existence of Soulas. It's just something they hear on the internet.

"Guys, it's okay." Brock decided to say, catching both of their attention quickly. "I've seen how you guys act back at the cottage. It was... normal, human behaviour kind of thing. You don't have to worry about people discovering who you are- because guess what, no one is even looking your way."

The two finally decided to look around, inspecting everything and everyone without needing to be cautious. When Brock's words finally sink, and Brock could see the realization on both of their faces.

"Huh, you're right," Red said. Tiger didn't speak, probably having no reason to but either way he visibly looked more relaxed.

Brock dragged them over to a clothing shop near where they parked. It was owned by a family that Brock met a couple of times, and knew how cheap the clothes can be. They also look good, so he was sure that both Red and Tiger could find something to buy while still paying cheap.

The bell rang loudly as Brock pushed the door open, greeting the air-conditioning store with a smile. He noticed Tiger visibly wincing against the noise but did not voice out his concern.

"_Querido!_ You visited a few days ago!" An old lady was stationed behind the cashier. Despite the obvious signs of wrinkles and grey hair, she was still fairly thin, and adored a huge smile on her face as she greeted Brock, immediately reaching out to grasp his hands. "My, are you growing handsome everyday or is it just me?"

Brock laughed, cheeks dusting pink as he accepted her hands. "Pretty sure your nephew wouldn't really like that, _Tia_." He then moved back to introduce the others. "These are my friends. They're visiting for awhile, and wanted to buy some clothes. They didn't like the ones I bought for them, apparently."

"That would be because your fashion sense is kinda shit, Brock."

Brock smiled, seeing the short male walking out of the storage room with a box on his hands.

"Ay yay yay, Lui! Don't be rude!" Lui yelped loudly as his aunt began hitting him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper, scolding him in Spanish which Lui retorts back in English, only to be hit again by the newspaper. With the distraction, Brock leads the two dumbstruck Soulas to the far part of the store, showing them a bunch of jackets on display.

"Humans are weird..." Tiger decided to say, looking over his shoulder to now see Lui's ear getting pulled. Brock only chuckled, browsing through the jackets. "Surprisingly enough, this is normal. The guy you saw? That's Lui Calibre, a friend of mine. His aunt is Maria. I don't see Lui that often, but we get along just fine. Oh, try this."

A red jacket was pulled out. On the sleeves were two white stripes, including the part where the shoulders are. He immediately passed it to Red, who took an interest in the article of clothing. "Was that guy serious? Your fashion sense is shit?"

"He's exaggerating."

After a bit of convincing, Tiger was soon browsing through a selection of shirts. Brock wasn't sure if he would find one that he would like, considering the types of shirts he's looking through right now are normally dumb and goofy designs. Much to his surprise, Tiger pulled out a white shirt with a neon pink cat wearing a top hat on the front. The words 'WILDCAT' visible against the white.

"You want that?'

Tiger opened his mouth, an annoyed look on his face, but kept quiet when he looked at the shirt. Somehow defeated, he nodded. Brock hid his smile.

The trio spent the next thirty minutes or so browsing- though it was mostly the Soulas browsing. Brock keeps on getting disrupted by Lui and decided to chat with him with the remaining ten minutes.

"So, what's the occasion this time? Family vacation?" Lui asked, munching on some M&Ms. Brock hummed. "Supposedly. My parents got busy with their work so I'm basically by myself for a couple of weeks."

"Geez, that sucks. How about those two?"

Brock glanced over to Red and Tiger, the former excitedly showing Tiger a shirt he found- the design of an owl at the front shirt with Tiger giving him an amused look. It doesn't feel right to lie in front of Lui, but it's not as if he can tell him that he gained two roomies who are probably a decade younger than him overnight. Lui isn't a bad guy and has no reason to suspect Brock. It's not as if he's a believer of the Soulas myth, either.

"Some old friends." Brock began. "Highschool, decided to visit Kelican District for a few months. They're kind of idiots, really. I managed to find them before they accidentally killed themselves and offered to stay in the cottage for awhile. We spent the last two days reconnecting, and it was nice." The lie easily slipped through his lips, and Brock was surprised he can keep up with this. It reminded him of the encounter he had a few nights ago- those men at the front of his door.

Lui nodded, tossing the rest of the M&M chocolate into his mouth before pocketing his trash. "Must be nice. Haven't reconnected with any of my friends in like... a decade." The two men shared a laugh, before being interrupted by Red and Tiger, who had a handful of clothes in their arms.

After Brock paid for their new sets of clothing, he bid his friend and Maria a goodbye before leaving the store with Red and Tiger in tow. Red looked satisfied with his purchase while Tiger continued to stare blankly.

"So! You guys want to eat something?"

Tiger and Red looked up in attention. Red immediately said yes while Tiger just shrugged. Nonetheless, Brock leads them to a nearby cafe. Much to their delight, it wasn't so crowded despite it being the afternoon. It was a nice day, after all.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

  
Tyler didn't really know what to expect when Brock first brought them to the store. He certainly did not expect an old lady greeting him like he's a long lost son or that Calibre guy who was at mercy for the lady's beating. His mind was working quite slowly, couldn't process the idea that humans aren't truly bad-hearted. They were... just like him.

How he came to that point was baffling, considering the fact he told Brock a few nights ago that he would be surprised with how normal they can be. Hah.  
  
Although... when he thought back to that Lui guy, he couldn't help but feel like there was something off about him. Nothing bad, but nothing good either. He forced it at the back of his mind when Brock started paying.

Evan looked much happier than he was before, and Tyler couldn't help but feel grateful for Brock's kindness. But he still couldn't seem to trust him, not yet anyway.

The cafe they had entered was rather small but had a homey feeling to it. Many of the tables were for two, but there were a few booths at the side of the cafe that can hold at least five customers. The decoration mostly consists of plants and at least one painting of a cat. Besides that, there was a soft chatter of its customers and the smell of coffee and pastries waving around the room. Tyler unconsciously sniffed. Chocolate cake with banana?

They sat down in the booth, Evan in between both him and Brock. Speaking of the human, he didn't seem to mind the seating arrangement as he started asking them what they wanted.

Evan wanted cookies, of course.

Tyler just shrugged.

Brock looked content with their not-so-satisfying choices and told them to stay put as he got up from the booth to walk over to the cashier, which currently has no lines.

"You still don't trust him?" Evan whispered to him.

Tyler sent him an annoyed glance. "I... No, I suppose I still don't."

"But he's been so nice to us! We haven't even told him our names."

Tyler sighed, wishing Evan's innocence can just go fuck themselves for once. "That time will come soon, but not now. You can tell him your name for all I care, but I just- ... I just don't want to." A defeated sigh left his lips as he rested his forehead on his arms, which was currently on the table. "Brock is a nice guy, yes I know this. But he's still human- and with how we grew up? You can't blame me for not trusting him."

Hearing his reason, Evan frowned. He nodded after awhile, and never spoke of it again. This made Tyler a tad bit guilty for being so harsh, but honestly after the events from a few days ago, he's pretty exhausted. Not only because of hiding but also because he's battling his mindset- challenging the things he know with what he just experienced. It's making such a conflict he got too tired of thinking too much about it.

Sometimes he wished he had Evan's optimism, maybe it would make things easier for him to accept things.

But if that were the case, both of them would be dead by now.

"Ty-"

"If we're gonna make this work with Brock, I have to see and believe for myself that he can be trustworthy." Tyler's voice immediately interrupted whatever apology Evan was going to say. To be honest, Tyler knew what he was saying is just an excuse to give himself time. He saw it himself how Brock acted- towards that kid a few nights ago, and don't get him started on when they first met.

He supposed he didn't want to believe in it yet.

Tyler suddenly shot his head upwards, ears suddenly on high alert as he hears something crashing on the other side of the room.

"O-Oh my god I'm so-" "Jesus- fucking christ! What's the problem with you?!"

At the other side of the room, there was a couple sitting across from each other by the window. There was a waiter nearby, an empty tray on his hands as he stared horrified at the ground. What was on the ground, was a broken mug which held contents of what supposed to be was coffee. Said coffee, was splattered all over the man's white shirt.

It was obvious the couple were in some sort of date but the waiter accidentally tripped or some shit like that- whatever it was, it ruined the man's day.

And because it ruined the man's day, he decided to ruin everyone's day by loudly scolding the waiter with insults and overall just being an asshole.

"Shit, he just made a mistake. A shitty one, yea, but he doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Tyler couldn't help but agree with Evan's words. Sure, he knew human ways because of how he grew up- and he knew the waiter would be punished anyway. But with how rude the man was being practically degrading his sense of humanity, it's just terrible. It's exactly how his kind was being treated by those humans.

It's obvious the people inside were uncomfortable with the situation. Some were wise to immediately leave, while others decided to stay and watch.

"Please- Please don't call me that-"

"A what? A-"

Okay, Tyler had enough. This man was taking this situation way too far than he has too. Before he even realized it, he was already getting out of his seat, barely noticing the tug on his shirt before walking over to the two locked in an endless battle- the waiter clearly losing.

"Stop it." Tyler said, his voice dominating without ever having to raise his voice. He forcefully pulled the man by the back of his shirt, pulling him away from the defenseless waiter. He then put himself between the empty space, acting as a barrier. The man was angered by this action, and was about to yell when Brock suddenly appeared, a strict look on his face.

"If you have a complaint, tell it to their manager. But don't you dare act as if you're superior to everyone else here."

The man looked horrified, probably not used to having strangers stopping him before. He only mumbled some profanities, before grabbing his belongings plus his date. He left the cafe, and through the window, he was already having another argument except this time it was his date.

Tyler noticed Brock walking over to a man that looked like he was running. He was probably the manager, and Brock was telling him the entire situation. Not knowing what else to do, Tyler decided to look over at the waiter he supposedly saved.

His hair was brown and curly, his eyes shifting from blue to green, thin, wearing black-framed spectacles... This guy can't be older than Tyler, maybe about 20?

"Thank you." The waiter said, giving the taller man an awkward but grateful smile. "I didn't know how to react to..."

"That guy was a dick." Tyler cut off, which made the youngster laugh.

"Yea, he still is. Calling it. Dick all the time, 24/7."

Tyler looked down at the uniform when he noticed something shining against the light. He realized he had a nametag, and took a moment to look at it. Craig.

"I- I gotta clean this up." Craig quickly said when the silence between them got too awkward. Tyler only nodded mutely and watched as Craig disappeared back into the store room to retrieve a mop or something like that. Tyler himself returned to the booth, only to see Evan giving him the most bewilderment look he had ever given him.

"What was that talk about not trusting humans?" Evan asked, not out of annoyance but mostly out of curiosity. Tyler glanced over to Craig, who was now retrieving the broken ceramic from the floor. Tyler didn't reply. He didn't want to.

Brock returned a moment after, a tray full of treats and even three mugs of coffee.

"I know you guys don't have this kind of thing all the time, or the luxury to do so... but I want you guys to try it anyway. Especially after what you did there, I think you guys deserve the treat." Brock said, flashing Tyler a smile when he mentioned him.

There was an underline meaning to what he's implying. Brock must have realized there would be moments where both he and Evan would reject his kindness. In fact, Tyler was surprised Evan wasn't refusing Brock's attempts of being kind. When they were kids, his mom used to teach him not to take advantage of other people's kindness. He supposed it also got stuck to him.

They spent a couple of minutes eating in silence, Tyler enjoying the chocolate banana mousse cake (which is what he smelled earlier) and even the coffee. Occasionally, Tyler finds himself looking over to where Craig was. Any evidence of what happened earlier was gone- the waiter was acting normal again. Except this time, Tyler noticed the practiced smile and posture as he listens to what the customers were saying.

Not only that, but he gets a weird vibe around Craig. Like Lui, there was something strange about Craig, and it's not because of how young or how kind he looked. There was also something about him that Tyler couldn't seem to pinpoint but whatever it was, it was making Tyler curious about hi-

"You liiiike him." Evan's sudden comment made Tyler's cheeks turn red, sputtering out whatever he was eating as he tries to form some sort of retort. Once he finally did, it didn't sound too convincing. "No, I don't! Shut up!"

Tyler failed to notice Brock's amused face as he and Evan went back and forth, Evan ultimately getting the satisfaction of Tyler's embarrassment.

"It's cute, not gonna lie," Brock stated, sipping on his cup. Tyler glared daggers at the human, but for some reason, it didn't feel like it was meant to be... well, a glare. It's like Tyler was mocking his glare, which Brock only replied with a smug smile. It felt weird, now that Tyler was thinking about it. Is he truly going soft with this human?

"See? Even Brock agrees with me!- Ow!" Evan was interrupted with a whack on the head from Tyler. This made Brock laugh.

"Okay, okay! Leave your friend alone, now. He's suffering too much."

"Tyler."

The silence that followed was almost deafening, that Tyler didn't process the reason behind it. However, when he did, he realized what he had done.

He told Brock his name. The one thing he didn't think he would be sharing any time soon.

Yep, truly a sign that Tyler was growing soft on him.

"... What?"

Well, fuck it. No going back now.

"Tyler. My name is Tyler." When Tyler finally said it with a clear mind, he realized how light his chest suddenly felt. Almost like an invisible wall between him and Brock was finally brought down. And even though Tyler isn't quite sure of his views towards humans, he didn't find himself regretting it.

"And I'm Evan! Jeez- finally we can say our names." The dramatic sigh that came from Evan caused both him and Brock to laugh full-heartedly. Maybe he didn't have to worry so much, after all.


	5. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones  
also comments are highly appreciated thanks  
i have no idea what im doing  
these chapters were written days before my final exam  
send help

It's not verbally said, but Brock can tell Tyler and Evan were making this cottage their new home. They no longer make the living room the only safe spot, and Brock even lets them help with the chores. It was a surprise when he found out Tyler was apparently a good cook, and often times he would help Brock with cooking their meals. Couldn't say the same for Evan. However, he can somehow make some good brownies, so he isn't fully banned from the kitchen.  
  
The two started talking to Brock much more and within a couple of days, Brock finds himself laughing with them as if they were old friends who reconnected.  
  
Although, Brock spent some nights looking through the internet, trying to see if anyone found out about them being Soulas. Just as he expected, nothing. He does see an increasing number of theory videos on Youtube, none of which makes any sense. One thing common is that they always take the picture of Tyler as their main source, which Brock was worried about.  
  
Fortunately, Tyler's picture wasn't really clear, and due to Tyler's animal part of being a tiger, his hair was already growing out, and even decided to shave. So Brock doesn't have to worry about Tyler being recognized...  
  
Brock was in his bedroom, browsing through the internet when he heard the faint sound of music. He went still, staying silent as he wondered if that sound was coming from his imagination or somewhere else. Sure enough, he heard the sound again, this time coming from one of the second-floor rooms.  
  
He wasn't quite sure what Tyler and Evan were doing, letting them do their own stuff, but his curiosity still peaked. So when he heard the sound for the third time, Brock decided to investigate.  
  
The sound became constant, and as Brock grew nearer to the source, he realized it was the sound of a guitar strumming. It was strumming in a certain rhythm, playing the same four chords over and over again.  
  
Brock realizes it was coming from one of the empty rooms, which he temporarily started using it as a storage. The door was left partially opened, so Brock managed to push it to widen his view and was surprised to see Evan at the other side.  
  
Evan's back was faced to him, but he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a guitar on his lap as he strummed. He was humming a song, and Brock admit it was off-pitch with the guitar, but he reckoned Evan didn't care.  
  
And... well... Brock wouldn't admit it out loud, but what he's watching is as if it's right out of a storybook. The room was wide enough to still have many scattered boxes leaning towards the wall, but leaving a wide enough space for Evan to sit at the center. The black guitar case was left forgotten at the side, and with the window at the side providing the late afternoon light, it was as if Evan was put in a spotlight.  
  
Evan did eventually noticed Brock and stopped playing. "Hey, Brock!" He greeted, turning to face him. Brock smiled back and joined him on the floor.  
  
"You found a guitar?"  
  
"Yea! I hope you don't mind. I used to play when I was a kid but then some assholes took my guitar." Ouch.  
  
"It's fine. Just don't break or anything." Brock softly chuckled, and Evan grinned once more before randomly strumming. Soon, he started playing random notes. Brock himself wasn't much of a guitar player, but he knows music enough to tell that what Evan is playing is cringe-worthy. Much to his surprise, the notes started forming together, started mixing well and within minutes, Evan was playing a tuneful song.  
  
"Why do you have a guitar?" Evan asked, still focused on his fingers.  
  
Brock hummed in thought. "No, though as a kid I was pretty interested. I end up picking up the piano in the end, but my dad used to play the guitar. He doesn't have time for it now, so he kept it here."  
  
Evan nodded in reply. "Your dad seems cool."  
  
Brock stayed quiet.  
  
"... My dad left when I was young. My ma never liked to talk about it but for some strange reason, whenever she does, she always describes him as someone who fought for the good. 'He was a good man,', 'He used to buy me flowers every night'... something like that." Evan stopped playing, his fingers resting on the strings. "Sorry if this was so sudden I- I never had a friend besides Tyler. It feels nice, talking about it to someone who didn't grow up with me."  
  
"... I'm your friend?"  
  
The question caused the Soulas to turn to him with wide, shocked eyes. "Yes???! I mean, you were so nice to me and Tyler like- what kind of question is that?! We're living in your freaking house! And it feels nice to talk to you and stuff- doesn't that make us friends?"  
  
He's got a point. Brock initially didn't say anything, still processing what he had told him, but smiled after a while. "Yea, it really does. I just don't want to make any assumptions, y'know? Since I'm a human, after all."  
  
It was a sad thought. No matter how much closer Brock was to Tyler and Evan, there will always be this invisible boundary between them, forcing them apart due to their species. Even if they share similar qualities, they will never be the same.  
  
"Yea, well, you're an exception."  
  
Brock and Evan looked over, seeing Tyler leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "You're better than those fucking humans that treated us like shit, so I don't really mind if you make a wrong assumption about us or something along those lines." The taller Soulas stated, joining them on the floor. "I mean... isn't there something you want to know about Soulas?"  
  
Brock blinked. "I... suppose, but wouldn't it be rude-"  
  
"Nah, no one even knows about us. Besides, I know you've been curious to know more about our kind." Evan cut off with a smile. "So, yea, go on, ask a question or something."  
  
Okay, this took a weird turn. Tyler coming out of nowhere, and being somewhat forced to ask them about their own kind? They're right about the fact that Brock was intrigued to know more about them, but he really did not want to pass any unwanted boundaries. But since he's given the chance, might as well, right?  
  
"Alrighty then. Um... Are there any key differences between a Soulas and a human? Like, biologically?" Brock questioned. Tyler spoke first.  
  
"Biologically as in organs and shit, right? No, as far as I'm aware our bodies are still the same as a human."  
  
"BUT! Unlike a human, a Soulas' lifespan isn't determined by the cells of our body."  
  
Brock somewhat figured that out.  
  
Okay, he lied, he has no idea what Evan was talking about.  
  
"It's... difficult to explain, but I can show you," Tyler said. Before Brock could ask, Tyler's palm opened, and a white-like glow began to form out of thin air. Brock watched with amazement as a small orb-like shape began to form, glowing white but with little wisps that come and go around it.  
  
"This is our... well, a Soul. Or in lame-man terms, our heart, where our lives depend on this little thing to survive. This is also the source of our so-called 'powers'. You can't really see it, but there's an orb that surrounds our Soul, supposedly containing it. If we use our powers too much, then our Soul 'depletes', like using it up or something like that. Fortunately, our Soul works smart enough that it can regenerate on its own."  
  
"The drawbacks are that if we somehow obtain a large amount of Soul, the orb may have a chance of breaking. And if our orb can't repair the cracks in time, it will shatter, killing us."  
  
It was so unsettling to see Evan smiling as he continued on the explanation. Even Tyler seems to think so.  
  
"Our Soul is connected to our human counter-parts in a way. If we obtain injuries, then the Soul will work to make sure it's healed fast. Obtaining too many injuries, then the Soul will be forced to heal, using up its power. If we use too much of our Soul in one take, then it will shatter, also killing us."  
  
Brock nodded along. "So... you have too much of it, death. You used too much of it, also death. That explains why that stomach wound healed fast."  
  
Tyler nodded, patting his stomach where his wound was many nights ago. "Yea... although, there is also another way where we can die."  
  
Why the hell is he telling him this?!  
  
"Should I know this?"  
  
"Might as well." Evan shrugged. "Our Soul isn't an organic thing like our bodies are. Only a Soulas can have access to it- which means, not only do I have access to my Soul, other Soulas also have access to theirs."  
  
"Which also means, Soulas can bring out other Soulas' hearts, and shatter it from there."  
  
Oh, geez. That sounded way too dark than it has to. Brock couldn't help but shudder. He imagined, being a Soulas who was beyond weak, having an enemy pull his life source out and just shattering it.  
  
"Though that is why our Souls are as smart as fuck. You can't just randomly pull out someone's Soul whenever you want to- it has its own personal shield. Assuming you aren't weakened too much, the Soul can protect itself from intruders wanting to bring it out. However, if you got too many injuries, your Soul will be too weak to protect itself, which allows the enemy to bring it out."  
  
"Like a final kill, kind of thing," Brock mumbled out loud.  
  
"Yea... I guess? But it's fine, our Souls are pretty smart despite it being our so-called heart. A cool fact is that, if you formed a strong bond with a friend, you basically gave your consent to that friend, allowing them to see your Soul."  
  
"That's a good thing?"  
  
Tyler and Evan glanced at each other, silent for a while. They probably didn't know how to explain this next part, which made Brock all the more curious.  
  
"Allowing certain Soulas to have access to your Soul shows how much trust you have in them. It's common between romantic relationships, kind of like marrying them but not really. Tyler and I can do it to each other- hey, Tyler! Why not show him?"  
  
Tyler stared at his friend with a perplexed look but shrugged as he put away his own Soul. Brock tried to form a sentence that would say 'Hey! You don't have to do it.' but was interrupted when Tyler put his hand in front of Evan's chest and pulled out what seemed to be another glowing orb.  
  
He opened his palm for Brock to see, who was amazed once more. He expected it to be red, but what he was seeing was bright magenta. Surrounding the magenta was swirls of goldish color and a hint of black around it. It wasn't a color Brock was expecting, but he admits that it was still cool.  
  
"So... each Soulas have a different color?"  
  
"Yea, kind of like their signature, except their born with it. It shows their characteristics, I guess? Not quite sure, but it's part of who we are as a person."  
  
Brock unconsciously glanced over to Tyler, who noticed his look and glared.  
  
"Don't ask why there's pink."  
  
"I didn't say anything?"  
  
"Oh fuck you- You're totally judging me! I'm out- I'm preparing dinner! Fuck you, and you, too!"  
  
Evan was mocking offense as Tyler left the room in a hurry, leaving Brock in a state of confusion and amusement. Once the door was slammed shut, they laughed.  
  
"He's always like that." Evan softly said, a grin on his face.  
  
Brock agreed with him. He may be a bit of an asshole at first, but he can truly see his heart is good. He obviously saw that when they first met, but when Tyler started to trust him, Brock can really see how nice Tyler is. And how incredibly loyal he is to the ones he trusted the most.  
  
"Yeah... hey, Evan?"  
  
Evan hummed, his fingers pulling onto the strings randomly, making a tune.  
  
"What is your power?"  
  
The answer easily left Evan's mouth. "Shapeshifter, like Tyler. Except I can shapeshift into an owl. But.. well, unlike Tyler, who can turn into a tiger whenever he wants, it's hard for me to control my form."  
  
Brock was confused, which Evan caught on.  
  
"Oh, different powers have their own consequences if not handled properly. For a shapeshifter, the Soulas isn't actually the animal. It's like two different mindsets that share the same heart, and changes form whenever they want. For example, Tyler and his shapeshifting form of a tiger isn't the same person- however, he learned to control his other mindset whenever he changes form and thus has more control over himself."  
  
The plucking stopped, and Evan sighed. "It's difficult for me to control my other form. It's as if whenever I shapeshift into my owl counterpart, my mind was shut off. The owl was doing its own thing, and I'm stuck in its brain unless I can somehow convince it to let me turn back into myself." He placed the guitar back into its case, purposely avoiding eye-contact with Brock. "Recently, I've been learning to have more control over my shapeshifting owl. It's slow progress, but it's something."  
  
Evan pushed the closed case at the side and helped Brock stand up.  
  
Brock was silent, thinking to himself for a while. "So, you're not your shapeshifting form, but your shapeshifting form isn't you either. It's like... two entities sharing the same heart?"  
  
Evan shrugged. "Yea, pretty much."  
  
"Okay... then, why not trust your owl counterpart?"  
  
The Asian was silent as he pondered over Brock's words. After a while, he gave a confused look, which indicated Brock to continue.  
  
"There's a reason for everything, right? Why can't Tyler just have the ability to simply turn into a tiger? Why go through the tedious process of having your so-called shapeshifting form be another mindset? In a way, you and your owl is the same person- no matter how confusing it may be. The owl is a part of you, as you are a part of the owl. Even if you don't have total control over it, the owl can still share the same thoughts as you and thus... think like you?" The last few words ended in a state of confusion. Brock honestly had no idea what he was saying, but Evan looked somewhat satisfied with his explanation.  
  
"I guess it's worth a try. Tyler never told me how he managed to control his shapeshifting form- said he wanted me to find out for myself. Our kind is difficult to deal with." The joke at the end made Brock chuckle a bit. "Yea, I suppose. Trial and error, kind of thing."  
  
Then a thought ran through his head.  
  
"If Tyler wasn't able to control his other form-"  
  
"He would have killed so many people." Evan finished for him. He then patted Brock on the shoulder, saying he'll help set the table, before leaving. Brock was left to his thoughts for a while, remembering all the things he has learned about their species within an hour or so.  
  
It was so surreal yet here he was. Two Soulas living in this very cottage, he wondered how many people would've wanted to learn more about it.  
  
But he knows he can't just reveal this information to anyone. Tyler and Evan must have trusted him enough to be willing to share their most vulnerable information that could result in death. He will not disappoint them.  
  
"Hey, Brock?! Your phone's ringing- that Lui guy is calling-"  
  
"COMING!"

* * *

  
"Lui, hey!"  
  
Lui smiled when Brock finally answered the call. The man sometimes leaves his phone somewhere, which Lui makes sure he never hears the end of.  
  
"Hey, Brockie. How've you been? It's been a while since we last talk. Your friends liking their new clothes?" As Lui begins an idle chat, he was waiting in line at a cafe nearby. It was the same cafe he heard Brock's friend intervened in, which made Lui curious. He wondered if he could meet up with them sometime. There was something interesting about them...  
  
"Yea, which I'm grateful for. They're actually liking the old clothes I bought for them- when they said they didn't like it. Oh, we're preparing dinner right now, which suddenly reminds me, do you want to meet-up for lunch sometime?"  
  
Lui looked up, and realized in about ten seconds he would be next.  
  
"Sure, that would be cool. Look, sorry for the small talk, I just really miss you, but I gotta go."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
Lui shut down his phone just as the cashier called onto the next person.  
  
"Oh, hey Lui." The cashier greeted, who Lui recognized is Craig. "You want the usual?"  
  
"Yes, please," Lui said with a smile. As Craig collected his cash, Lui inspected him for that few moments of distraction. He couldn't understand why Craig seemed different than the other people around. He's like everybody else- a normal person working to meet some payments or whatever.  
  
Lui doesn't know Craig that well, having no reason to, but there was something that's gravitating towards him.  
  
He realized that it was the same feeling he felt when Brock's friends came through the door of his family's store. Lui doesn't want to make any assumptions just yet, though.  
  
When Craig came back with a brown paper bag, Lui thanked the man, grabbed the bag with somewhat shaking hands and. He should get back to his tia before it gets too dark.  
  
The streets of Beverly Town aren't usually lively during this time of day, especially since it's a weekday. Still, Lui can't lower his guard for too long, especially since the night that photo of a Soulas was leaked.  
  
The moment Lui took a turn into his street, he suddenly felt a chill up his spine, forcing his legs to stay put onto the pavement. The breeze washed past him, which made Lui shiver. He turned, noticing the figure of a young boy across the street.  
  
He looked the same as he was before. He had fair dirty skin with a mop of shaggy hair piled on top. His pale grey eyes looked dull, and all he wore was a red singlet that hangs off his thin body and basketball shorts that reached below his knees. He was staring at him.  
  
Lui looked around, seeing no civilian. He jaywalked across the empty road.  
  
When he was a few steps away from him, he started moving. Walking ahead of Lui every time as he begins to lead him somewhere. Lui learned not to rush towards him so quick, or he'll disappear.  
  
Eventually, he stopped, facing in front of an alleyway. Lui recognized this street, it was where most people who couldn't afford much resides in. Not exactly poor, but not exactly privileged either. Lui looked back down at him only to find the spot where he was completely empty.  
  
Lui didn't question it and walked towards the alleyway he was directed to. With the afternoon light he was able to see through the slight darkness the alleyway was giving off.  
  
Almost immediately, he noticed something was out of place. There was a man nearby, sitting down against the wall with his back hunched over. Lui felt his breath getting caught out of surprise but eventually calmed down. No wonder he wanted to lead him here.  
  
He quietly walked up to the man, keeping a safe distance away from him just in case something happens. Lui felt something strange about him.  
  
"Hey, you alright, man?" Lui asked, grabbing the man's attention. Lui hid his reaction when he got a clear view of the man's face. There was a clear purple bruise on his right cheek, with the addition of tear stains. He can't see much with the lack of light, but Lui swore he looked way too thin for his age.  
  
The guy didn't reply, but he did decide to wipe away the tear tracks on his uninjured cheek, taking off the thick frames while doing so to prevent disruption.  
  
"Rough day?" Lui decided to get to the point. He nodded shortly after.  
  
Lui dug into his paper bag for, looking for something his tia wouldn't seem to want. He pulled out a sandwich and passed it to the man who accepted it quite easily.  
  
Another chill ran up his spine, and Lui quickly identified the source. He looked up to see a young woman, about the man's age, standing over him. She had long brown hair which reached over the chest of her yellow blouse. Lui could tell it used to be a bright color, but it was caked with mud and dried blood. Her eyes were grey and somewhat dull, but Lui could tell there was a hint of sadness behind it. A cross necklace gleamed against the reflection.  
  
"I gotta go back." The guy said his accent thick which surprised Lui. "Thanks for the food..."  
  
"Lui, my name is Lui." He introduced himself.  
  
"David."  
  
For a brief moment, Lui caught a genuine smile on the guy's face, before he suddenly ran off. Lui was still surprised by the sudden action that he didn't watch which direction David went to.  
  
He turned back, seeing the woman still there, this time her attention was on him.  
  
There was a look of questioning on her face, but she didn't speak. Lui supposed she couldn't.  
  
"Family?" He asked. A nod.  
  
This made Lui sigh, rubbing his nape with his hand as he began to wonder. David did look young, so it wouldn't be too far-fetched to think he would still be living with his abusive parents. When he looked up, he finds himself alone in the alleyway.


	6. Temporary, Stars, and Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo lots of dry stuff here but its pretty fluffy  
also something interesting is gonna happen p soon

It has been a long time since Tyler slept in a proper bed. Not to mention even slept properly. Years of hiding made him more cautious of his surroundings, forcing him to be prepared for any surprises that might come bumping during the night. Even covered by the safety of blankets and soft pillows wouldn't stop Tyler from straining his ears slightly, wondering if there was gonna be an intruder.  
  
At the moment, all he could hear are crickets from the outside and Evan's slight snore on the other side of the room.  
  
Knowing he won't be sleeping any time soon, Tyler decides to leave his bed. He tiptoed towards the window, making sure no noise was made. Once reached, he pulled aside the blinds, and saw through the glass pane a dark canvas splattered with white stars.  
  
It wasn't anything Tyler hasn't seen before. In fact, he would bet the view in Pelican Town was better. However, seeing the familiar sight of stars that occasionally twinkle gave Tyler a sense of comfort.  
  
It was the familiarity that tells him that even though he's living in a shitty world, there are things that aren't actually so shitty. He didn't think having a human friend would be something he would deem as 'not shitty' but he's not complaining. Especially since that human is Brock.  
  
How long has it been since Tyler first met Brock? Doing a few mental calculations, it would almost be close to a month. It's startling to realize that he, a Soulas who grew up hiding from humans, and who swore to never trust one, is living with a human. A kind-hearted and friendly human. Tyler from months ago wouldn't fathom the thought of being near one, yet here he was, proving himself wrong in more ways than one.  
  
Now it makes him wonder, what drove Brock to help him? What motivations did he have? What is he gonna gain out of this?  
  
His thoughts were put on hold when he heard the faint sound of a door creaking. Tyler's sensitive ears never failed him in the past, but he couldn't help but think it was his imagination. Footsteps soon followed, and Tyler soon guessed it was Brock.  
  
With a quick glance at the clock, Tyler questioned silently as to why Brock would be awake at two in the morning.  
  
Tyler quietly left the room and looked down the hallway. There was a stream of light coming from the staircase, which he guessed came from the kitchen. Tyler didn't really bother keeping his footsteps quiet as he followed the light downstairs and to the kitchen.  
  
Brock stopped his movements when he saw Tyler emerge from the staircase. His right hand hovering to close the cupboards while his left held onto a mug. After a moment of silence, Brock asked if he wanted some tea. Tyler shrugged.  
  
Brock pulled out another mug as Tyler sat down on the chair, leaning his body onto the island that separated the living room from the kitchen. He observed Brock as he filled up the kettle with water. If Tyler saw Brock's hand twitching every once in a while, he didn't say anything.  
  
The silence wasn't comforting like it usually was. It was suffocating.  
  
"Rough night?" Brock was the one that broke the silence first. Tyler narrowed his eyes almost suspiciously but decided to play along.  
  
"Not really, I just couldn't sleep. What's up with you?"  
  
Brock walked to the island and placed a mug in front of Tyler. He sat down across from him and begun sipping onto his tea. He looked concentrated in thought, but Tyler figured he was just stalling for time.  
  
"I don't think it's something you would want to know," Brock said, placing his mug down. Tyler's finger subconsciously tapped on the ceramic surface, making no move of picking it up.  
  
"Brock, I've been through a lot of shit because I'm not human. I know you idiots like to keep your problems to yourself and believe me I wouldn't care. But considering the fact a nice guy saves two Soulas and rarely leaves the house unless he has to, someone is bound to get worried." A pause. "That someone is me. I'm worried, surprisingly. I know I can't really do much to help with whatever problem you have, but I know talking about it can do wonders. Evan and I do it sometimes, and it helps."  
  
Brock puffed one of his cheeks in thought, which Tyler find weirdly cute. After a quiet sip, Brock let out a loud sigh, running his hands through his short hair.  
  
"Well... I guess there are some things I like to keep to myself. I have some personal demons on my own- mainly back when I lived in the cities. I know you and Evan wouldn't push me to tell you but I know at some point you would be curious."  
  
Curious about what? How he lived in the cities? Or...  
  
"Why you would go to your family's cottage," Tyler said, not as a question, but more like a statement. Brock confirmed this by nodding.  
  
"My parents are always busy, you know this. At my age, my parents should be retiring while I help pay for their medications and all. But they continued working, though that's only part of the reason why I decided to come here. The other reason is that... I met a lot of people when I lived in the cities. They were nice, lovely and overall good friends to hang around with. Or so I thought..."  
  
It nearly paled Tyler to see Brock with such a haunted look on his face, a dark shadow casting over his eyes. It no longer showed the usually calm human, who would laugh or stare amused at his and Evan's tactics. Or the strict human that scolded that one man who treated the other like trash.  
  
What's he's seeing right now is the Brock that held so many painful memories and emotional scars. It made Tyler want to find the people who dared hurt him.  
  
"I was too blind and oblivious. I didn't see that they were using me- manipulating me in a way that whenever something bad happens, I'm put to blame. I've been with them for two years at most- and in those times, they carved me into a weak and sensitive person, changing the way I think, making me doubt myself every single time. They yell at me, put me into the bad light, and I never doubted them."  
  
Tyler was awed at the fact Brock held his neutral face, but holy shit his voice was dripping with regret and venom.  
  
"It took a long time, but I finally saw how toxic our friendship was. I finally stood up to myself, and they didn't like it one bit. Let's just say things got... complicated. I moved my apartment so that I live farther away from them, but I knew it won't be enough. I lost my job because of them, so I was broke. I couldn't afford to travel to another country and start a new life. After about a month, I was evicted from my apartment because I didn't pay the rent." This was when Brock decided to pause, in favor of taking a sip.  
  
"I may have realized my mistakes about trusting them... that doesn't mean I don't suffer the aftermath about what they've done. Every day I became cautious of who I trusted in the city, isolated myself. For days I had no one but my own thoughts talking bad about everything I ever was and did. I couldn't take it. I lived with a family friend for a few weeks until my parents called, said that I could go to the family cottage for a while. And, well, they were supposed to go with me, but work held them back."  
  
Tyler expected to hear more, but Brock thought it would be a good idea to end it there. The bad parts, at least.  
  
"To be fair, that was the fall of my life. The rest? It was dull, boring, I wanted to do something but life isn't giving me any good options."  
  
"Is that why you decided to befriend them? Make your life exciting?"  
  
Brock slowly nodded.  
  
"... Is that why you helped me?"  
  
"It is what motivated me to continue helping you. But when we first met? It was because I had to help you. It's in my brain- my character, personality, whatever. I've always been someone who helps other people instead of helping themselves. It's not a good reason, but it's still a reason nonetheless."  
  
Tyler from there decided to drink his tea. It was warm and disgusting.  
  
"The cottage isn't really a temporary solution either." This made Tyler raise his eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"This cottage belongs to my parents, not me. It... doesn't feel right to live in this home, when it's meant to be for a family. I told my parents I'll be staying for six months since I'm only here to... restart my life."  
  
Tyler couldn't help but tighten his grip on the mug, vaguely remembering that he has increased strength due to his animal counterpart. Of course. Just when he thought he and Evan could be somewhere safe, it was only gonna be temporary.  
  
Brock looked guilty when he saw Tyler's frustrated expression and tried to heal the salt.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this. I'm trying to contact my parents to see if I could just live here instead so that you and Evan could stay safe."  
  
Tyler waved it off, deciding that his own frustrations aren't that important compared to Brock's story. "It's fine. Me and Ev could find a way out of this district once the six-month deadline is up." Which means he only has about five months left to find another solution. Brock looked saddened, but nodded and said he would help however he can.  
  
The silence was no longer suffocating. It was as if Tyler was literally drowning in the silence as someone stabbed him and left him to bleed. This was not how he wanted the conversation to go. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire burning in Brock's mind. Tyler tried to formulate a plan to cheer Brock up.  
  
Even though Tyler is pissed that he thought he would be safe, Brock is still a good person. And a people-pleaser. He said he didn't like to live in the cottage but wanted to ask his parents about living in the cottage because he has two Soulas to take care of. He's doing it again, doing things he won't do for himself but for others.  
  
And as much as Tyler is grateful, the origins of how that happened was terrible.  
  
"Hey, let's go out the back. The sky has a nice view." Tyler suggested, successfully throwing Brock off as the taller man collected their mugs to put in the sink. Tyler left the kitchen area to walk to the sliding doors, leaving Brock confused as a lost puppy. He was glad that he could hear Brock scrambling out of his chair to follow him, though.  
  
The dark sky was indeed nice, if not beautiful. With the dense forestry that surrounds the area, the view was simply stunning. Tyler walked through the bare backyard, looking at the soil that Brock was planning to plant some flowers in. He didn't know why he hasn't done it yet, though.  
  
Tyler walked on, and to the trial that would him back to the beachside, where Brock first found him. He was so used to using his senses to travel through the dark he forgot Brock was human and stopped when he heard the scared voice that says, 'Tyler?'  
  
Soon, Tyler was leading Brock through the trail, Brock holding his arm like a life-line. It took a while, but eventually found the beachside where it was considerably brighter.  
  
They sat down on the area where the grass meets the sand and stared up at the sky.  
  
The silence wasn't suffocating anymore.

* * *

  
Brock thought he screwed up when he saw the almost murderous look in his eyes.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Tyler pulls him out to... star-gaze? It was a weird turn of events, but Brock's glad he didn't have to suffer in the kitchen anymore. And strangely enough, he also feels better after telling Tyler all of that. He was always more of the listener than the talker, so letting his thoughts out was an experience he wasn't really used to.  
  
Then again, there was a reason for that.  
  
He forced himself to not think about it too much anymore and instead enjoyed the view.  
  
Which barely distracted him from a new thought suddenly rising from his mind. He recalled a conversation he had with Evan earlier in the afternoon and glanced over to Tyler, who's focused on staring up at the sky in a dazed-like state.  
  
"Tyler?" The man in question hummed. "Evan told me about him being an owl shapeshifter. He said that a Soulas isn't the same as their animal form."  
  
Tyler stretched his arms above his head, letting out a grunt while doing so. "You're here to ask about how I controlled mine, heh?"  
  
"How did-"  
  
"Evan has always been self-conscious about the fact he couldn't handle his owl self. I didn't tell him, I wanted him to learn. But I know you're curious so..."  
  
Tyler turned a bit so that he was facing Brock. "You're right. My abilities may be of a shapeshifter but I'm not the Tiger, nor the Tiger is me. We are different in many ways, yet we are also one and the same. The only difference is that the Tiger can't live without me as its host, as it was for me that I can't live without Tiger for they are literally my purpose." There was a low chuckle, which made Brock concerned a bit. "Imagine, two stubborn and normally hot-headed beings, stuck with the same soul. Because I'm the host, I normally have the power to keep my human form. However, if I choose to 'shapeshift', I'm technically handing over the wheels to my Tiger form. That's where the Tiger takes over, shapeshifts into its true form, and goes from there."  
  
Tyler stood up, Brock followed soon after. "I don't control my Tiger self- I never did. I learned to co-exist with them, just as they learned to co-exist with me. We may not be the same, but we are a part of each other. Once we learned to trust each other, things get easier. We can hear our thoughts, feel as we feel. We take turns controlling our form and made a mutual decision that we only shapeshift if we wanted to. It's the trust between us that made it easier to 'control' my tiger self. Because the Tiger isn't really me, yet it's a part of me."  
  
It was a bit of an explanation, but Brock could tell he was starting to understand more. Brock was then right about the trust thing- so his advice to Evan wasn't entirely useless.  
  
"You know, they didn't like you at first. The Tiger. They didn't trust you when you found them on the beach, but our thoughts managed to convince them to let me reform back into this. Although I didn't trust you either. But just remember... sometimes, I would act as if I was Tiger, or Tiger would act as if they were me. We got so used to each other we sometimes think we are the same person. It's just two different minds who happen to have the same goals, but never the same being."  
  
Brock wanted to say something, but not sure what. What he learned just now definitely went against how shapeshifters are normally seen in real life. It's much more complicated than a simple 'Hey! I can turn into a bird!'. At least for a Soulas. It's probably much easier in another universe, but not reality.  
  
So distracted in thought, he barely noticed Tyler walking away from his line of view.  
  
What snapped him out of his thoughts was when he felt a rush of air on his left hand.  
  
Brock jumped in shock when he saw the white tiger taking Tyler's place. He... They? They were much bigger now that they were healed and standing on their four legs. It was almost terrifying and intimidating, but something tells Brock that under all that intimidation was a gentle creature.  
  
He hesitantly put his hand out and was surprised to see Tiger... Tyler? Sniffing his hand, before giving it a lick. Brock shuddered when he felt the slimy rough texture of their tongue.  
  
"So... what do I call you? Tiger? No... Tyler?- Oh, Tyler. You're not really the Tyler I know, though, right?"  
  
It was almost comical at how the creature decided to sit down and answer Brock's questions with a nod or a shake. "Okay... this is gonna be weird. You share the same name though... so you don't mind me calling you Tyler as long as I don't treat you like the Tyler I know."  
  
A blank look.  
  
"Okay, I'll just ask Soulas Tyler later."  
  
The magnificent creature went back on its four legs and laid down on the sand. Brock thought it was resting but a look then a quick tilt on the head tells him that Tyler wants him to do something. Brock gulped when he noticed them tipping their head towards their back. Okay, Tiger Tyler wants him to ride him. Wait that sounds wrong.  
  
And feels wrong, too. The fur looked so white with its black stripes he swore he never saw a speck of dust in their coat. When he ran his hand through the fur- god, it's like he's touching the fluffiest cloud in the world. Do tigers feel like this or is it only for celestial beings?  
  
Brock soon got on their back and yelped when Tyler suddenly stood up, nearly throwing him off. A growl left the tiger's lips, and Brock felt as if he understood the message.  
  
"Hold on to your fur... got it, I think? Please don't throw me ooaaAAAAAAAAHH!!"  
  
Tyler started running, the amazing speed making Brock awe while also making him bad-shit terrified. He leaned forward and held onto the fur for dear life, for some reason remembering a physics class that told him having a streamlined structure makes it go faster. He supposed it doesn't really matter because he's literally driving a non-human- heck, nonbiological being that could go over the speed limit and beyond.  
  
Brock's eyes already adjusted to the dark, but even then he could barely see. All he knows is that Tyler was weaving through the trees expertly, successfully dodging the possibility of injuries or even a fatal death. Brock realized it was only him that's gonna be dead if he accidentally gets slammed onto a tree- Tyler would get healed with his Soul.  
  
Wow, he actually remembers things. He's proud of himself!  
  
Once Brock finally stopped being scared, he couldn't help but feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. It felt similar to when he ran on the trail on the first day of his stay, but ten times better. Brock was having fun and expressed it by whooping in joy.  
  
It feels... great. Wonderful. He wished he felt like this as a child, but better late than never, he supposed.

* * *

  
The pictures were spread around the table. Lamp hovering nearby that provided light, he studied their appearances. They looked normal against the human eye and wore civilian clothing. Smart, but they couldn't do it without the human's help.  
  
The thought made the anger in him rise.  
  
He felt the burner phone vibrate in his pocket and went to answer it.  
  
"Hey. We got more information on the Barrus. You found the guy we needed to find?"  
  
He hummed in confirmation. "Yea. Are you sure the guy's a Barrus? Looks a bit too old."  
  
"His parents got him when they were twenty, he's fine."  
  
He felt himself chuckle. "Whatever you say, love."  
  
"I'm sending info through a package. Keep your eyes peeled, Terroriser."  
  
"Copy that, Vixen."


	7. Lunch With Lui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo if you're enjoying this story pLEASE let me know. I'm really curious to know what you think of the story

Brock and Lui talked over the phone to discuss their lunch hangout. Or at least tried to, because Brock ends up listening to Lui rant over how his cousins are a bunch of dick heads. But they did discuss their lunch hangout, and Lui suggested inviting over Tyler and Evan over. The thought didn't sound so bad, so he asked the two Soulas if they wanted to come and eat lunch with Lui.  
  
Much to no one's surprise, Evan agreed.  
  
Much to Brock's surprise, Tyler agreed as well.  
  
The drive to Beverly Town didn't take so long. Evan was asking questions about Lui and the town in general, which Brock was happy to answer. Tyler was gazing out the window, almost in a bored manner. Last night's conversation replayed in Brock's head.  
  
"You really don't know much about Lui? I thought you're good friends with him." Evan asked, a disappointed look on his face. Brock awkwardly chuckled at that.  
  
"Well, Lui likes to keep his backstory to himself. He likes video games, which is why we got close in the first place. He's also nice, and sometimes gives me discounts in the store. It seems like a touchy subject for him, so I never asked about his past. In turn, he never asked mine."  
  
Evan hummed, despite the fact he doesn't know Brock's past. Then again, so did Tyler, but Brock did confess to him the turning point of his life. He wondered how Evan would take it.  
  
Beverly Town was quite crowded, which put the two Soulas on edge. Brock reassured them that they don't have to worry so much and parked the car at the side of the road. Once the car is locked, they made their way to an Italian restaurant a couple of blocks down. From afar, Brock could see the figure of Lui Calibre, leaning against a nearby lamp post while using his phone.  
  
"Hey, Lui!"  
  
"Brock, it's good to see you again." Lui greeted back, smiling. Brock smiled back and gave his friend a hug.  
  
"I didn't introduce you to them. Lui, this is Tyler and Evan." Brock said, pointing to the person when he said their name. Evan and Lui were quick to start a small conversation, while Tyler decided to stare at Lui with narrowed eyes. Brock wasn't sure what was going on in Tyler's head but suggested anyway that they should go in.  
  
The restaurant inside was filled, but the group manages to find a booth that can hold four of them. Once seated and given their menus, Lui started conversing with Evan casually, even trying to get Tyler to join in. Brock almost find it worryingly that Tyler refused in a passive-aggressive way.  
  
Brock was certain something was wrong with Tyler but with a completely different reason. Does he think Lui is some sort of threat? Or was it because Brock doesn't know him yet?  
  
Or maybe Tyler is just protecting Brock, because of what he said last night. Whatever reason it may be, Brock could feel the tension rising even though it went oblivious to the other two, who were still stuck in their own conversation.  
  
Once they have made their order, Brock suddenly tapped on Tyler's shoulder, grabbing his attention. Brock tipped his head towards the exit, which Tyler raised his eyebrow at before understanding what he meant with a sigh.  
  
Tyler and I are just gonna take a walk outside." Brock said, standing up and already pulling Tyler with me. "It won't take too long, promise!"  
  
"Oh, okay." Lui nodded. "Don't get yourself into trouble or something."  
  
Brock replied with a thumbs-up, before dragging Tyler out of the restaurant. They walked further down the block and away from the restaurant. Once they were out of shot from the restaurant, and the street wasn't so crowded, Tyler roughly pulled back his arm from Brock's grip.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?! You've been giving Lui this look like you don't trust him- like he's some sort of threat or something! It's been bothering me to see you like this." Brock sounded almost defeated as he crossed his arms and looked up at the taller man with pleading eyes. "Is there something wrong? Was it because of what I said last night-"  
  
"No! No- well, yea, but that's part of it, really." Tyler cut him off, rubbing his cheek in an almost frustrated fashion. "It's just... Lui seems like a nice guy, Evan likes him for goodness sake. I trust you because you help me, it doesn't mean I trust humans as a whole. For the threat part? It's hard for me to explain, but I feel like there's something strange about Lui." The genuine concern in his voice surprised Brock, but he still couldn't help but feel like he doesn't understand where Tyler was coming from. Lui's just... normal, he supposed. He doesn't find anything off about his friend.  
  
"Look, Brock, I'm sorry if I'm acting a bit over-protective or some shit like that," Tyler said, looking away from him. Brock thought he was just avoiding eye-contact for the sake of it, but then he saw the pink tints on his cheeks, which made him grin slightly. "After what I heard last night? I don't want you to go through that again... it pains me to know that at some point, you were used as if you weren't even..."  
  
"Human." Brock finished with a bitter smile. "It's fine, though. Memories of it will pop up sometimes, and no doubt I would go back to my old ways... But I can handle it. Every day I'm getting better, and that matters in the end." He patted Tyler on the shoulder, getting Tyler to look down at him. "I'm grateful that you're looking out for me. Tells me that at some point, you might even trust more friendly humans."  
  
This caused Tyler to let out a huff, crossing his arms in a not so amused way. "Let's not go in that territory. I'm still new to... this."  
  
"Dunno, you seem pretty normal to me." Brock winked, which Tyler replied with another huff. "Now now, don't look so down, Tyler. I know you're tall."  
  
"That's terrible and you know it."  
  
"Working on my jokes, Tyler. Evan loves them!"  
  
Tyler snorted at this, finally smiling. "Whatever you say."  
  
Brock grinned, pleased with his answer. They banter with each other for a few more seconds, before deciding to head back. They took their time walking, simply enjoying the quiet space between them before Lui's laughter and Evan's babbling ruin that. Not a bad thing, but sometimes it can get overwhelming.  
  
It was peaceful until Brock heard a soft meow-like sound coming from the alley on his left.  
  
"Tyler did you-"  
  
"Yea," Tyler said, his eyes set on the far end of the alleyway. Even though it was the afternoon, the alleyway seemed unusually dark. The meowing sound continued, almost like it was in pain. Brock paled at the thought.  
  
"Oh no, they're hurt!" "Brock, wait-"  
  
Brock was briskly walking towards the sound, concerned for the cat or even the kitten. He barely took a step in the alleyway when he suddenly felt a pull on his wrist, effectively pulling him back from the darkness.  
  
"Brock, wait." Tyler sternly said, his grip on Brock's wrist firm, but not enough to hurt him. The meowing continued, probably realizing their savior is nearby. Brock doesn't want to waste any more time.  
  
"Tyler, we gotta get it to a nearby vet. It's hurt..." Brock pleaded, tugging on his wrist. Tyler looked distraught, but the moment Brock felt his grip loosen, he pulled away and continued towards the alley. He barely registered another pair of footsteps which belonged to his friend.  
  
The meowing grew louder, and Brock soon kneeled in front of a box in which the source of the sound is coming from. When he opened the box, he widened his eyes in shock. It was empty... and the sound was gone too.  
  
He was too far gone into his own surprise he couldn't register Tyler's 'Uh, Brock-' until he heard an agonizing scream coming from behind him, as well as the crackling sounds of electricity.  
  
Brock was frozen with terror as he saw purple-like electricity surrounding Tyler's twitching body. He was screaming and crying in pain, his eyes scrunched up tight. Brock was about to run over to his friend when a dark figure suddenly dropped down in front of him, blocking his path.  
  
Even with the purple light coming from the electricity, Brock could barely see his face.  
  
"What have you done to him?" Brock asked, trying to keep a brave front but knew it was futile. His voice was quivering with fear. At the corner of his eye, he could see Tyler enduring the pain as much as he can, his hand trying to reach out towards him. "Please stop hurting him. He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
The hooded figure let out a chuckle. It was heavily auto-tuned so that it sounds much deeper and amplified. "Oh, you thought this man was innocent? You know yourself he isn't." He turned to point to Tyler. "Although... I know he got a soft spot for ya'. I know he could beat my ass, so I had to put him down."  
  
Tyler was screaming so loudly... why is no one coming to them?  
  
"No need to worry, no one's comin'. We're just gonna have a private chat... somewhere comfy, probably." The hooded man said darkly, pulling out a stick from his pocket. Brock watched as the stick went to life, purple electricity surrounding the tip.  
  
When he didn't say anything, the hooded man turned off his stick. "Or... I can get my fun outta ya'..."  
  
"Leave him.... aA..alONE!" Tyler shouted, trying to stand up. His voice sends shudders down Brock's spine because the voice isn't Tyler's anymore. It's like... it was from somewhere else inside of him wanting to come out. The hooded man only shushed him.  
  
"You're not important."  
  
Before Brock could even understand what the man was saying, his world suddenly goes dark. But he could still see his hands in front of him.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Brock!"  
  
He turned to his right, where he thought the sound came from but saw nothing except for everlasting darkness.  
  
  
"Brock!"  
There. He turned- to see his apartment again. The apartment where... where he was still-  
  
He felt a presence on his right shoulder, and swiftly turned to see Alex. His smile was wide, a hint of mischief in his pale blue eyes. Brock wanted to run, wanted to scream, but he was stuck. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything.  
  
"What's up with you, Brock? You've been acting weird?" Alex asked, his voice dropping with genuine concern Brock wants to slap himself. "Are you sick? Geez, Brock, take care of yourself more, will ya?"  
  
Brock felt like puking.  
  
The scene suddenly started glitching from his apartment and to something else entirely. It was somewhere, but dark, and Alex was also standing there, but he could barely see him. The smell of blood suddenly reaches his nose, and he let out a gasp of air when the scene decides to fully change.  
  
It was... it was somewhere Brock couldn't remember, but the people around him- he recognizes them. He recognizes them through their bloodied clothes and dead eyes. Travis, Annie, Corey... They were always up to no good, but they liked to smile. Ivy and Ian, the twins yet they looked nothing alike. They were always the dumb ones, but Brock never made fun of them. Now they looked dead- All of them did. Why are they dead why can't he remember- he was there why-  
  
Alex gripped him on the shoulders, and that's when Brock started screaming in terror.  
  
**WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY**  
  
Brock screamed until his throat burned. He pushed Alex away, even though he couldn't feel him. He felt himself dropping down onto his knees, holding his head as voices from the people he once knew started filling his head, making his mind burn from the ache.  
  
Someone get him out. Get him out get him out GET HIM OUT!

* * *

  
  
When Lui checked his watch to see twenty minutes have passed, he knew something was definitely wrong. Their food had long been served, and Lui gave Evan permission to eat. He checked his phone, seeing his messages to Brock unread.  
  
"Evan, does Brock and Tyler normally go out to do something for this long?" Lui asked, pausing Evan from eating his pasta. He wiped his lips with a tissue paper, looking worried as well.  
  
"Sometimes, yea. But that's only at the cottage. They never..."  
  
Lui felt the chill on his spine, and nearly jumped at his seat when he turned to see him standing right in the middle of the restaurant.  
  
"Lui?"  
  
The young boy didn't bother waiting. He was suddenly walking out of the restaurant, and Lui was forced to follow him with Evan's confused cries at his tail. Lui bid an apology and gave the counter a hundred dollar note, slightly wincing a bit but knew there are some important matters at hand.  
  
"Lui! What's wrong?" Evan's confusion was left unanswered as Lui tries to guess where the boy was. He saw him at the end of the block, which Lui begins running towards.  
  
"Lui, please stop-" "I'm sorry, Evan."  
  
Lui finally did stop and turn to the taller man. "I think our friends are in danger... and I have an idea of where they could be."  
  
Evan definitely looked scared but concerned and told Lui to lead the way.  
  
Now that he doesn't have to worry too much about him, Lui started running, Evan now following closely behind. Lui had to stop every time the young boy disappears, but he doesn't usually stray too far. Eventually, Lui ends up on the street where he suddenly feels an immense amount of power coming from somewhere.  
  
By the looks of it, Evan felt it too.  
  
The boy now stood before an alleyway, which Lui and Evan end up standing in front of. When he peered inside, he couldn't see anything inside, but the source of the power was coming from there.  
  
"I... hear Ty," Evan said, his eyes widening from surprise. "But I don't see... wait, there's something going on here."  
  
Sure enough, if Lui looks up, he realizes there are pigments of smoke. It was a strange sight- what's even stranger is the fact at the very upper side of the building, he could see purple light flashing. Lui then realized there was a Soulas here- but, why?  
  
Before Lui could say anything, Evan suddenly shot forward and got down onto his knees. Lui had no idea what was happening, but he could see Evan suddenly reaching for something, then forcibly pulling it out.  
  
Just like that, Tyler suddenly appeared right in front of Evan. Following that was a hooded figure, his hand outreached towards Brock who was crumpled on the floor, his cries and screams haunting his mind.  
  
"BROCK!" Lui yelled out of instinct. This distracted the hooded figure, who turned around to see the intruders. He let out a 'tsk' kind of sound and was suddenly surrounded by smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, the hooded figure was gone, and Brock was on the ground.  
  
"Brock..." Tyler whispered painfully. Lui walked around Tyler and Evan to check on Brock.  
  
Thankfully, Brock was still alive. He looked to be in pain, but nonetheless still alive, and that's all that matters.  
  
"What the fuck happened here?!" Lui asked, getting no response from either one of them. He turned to Evan and gave him a questioning look. "How did you find Tyler...?"  
  
"None of your business." Tyler suddenly growled, being helped up to stand by Evan. His posture, despite injured, suddenly looked intimidating. It didn't help with their height difference, but Lui stayed on his ground as Tyler started stalking him.  
  
"Let go of Brock."  
  
"Dude, I know you fucking care about him but so do I! But I'm really confused right now so tell me what the fuck is going on here?!"  
  
Lui ranted as he continued to check Brock's body for external injuries. "I knew Brock for a few years now, and I admit we aren't close, but I never heard him mention a 'Tyler' or an 'Evan' during our friendship! It's like, you two came out of nowhere! I tried befriending you, and what do I get? You acting as if I was a fucking threat! And maybe I am! Maybe I should be put behind bars because I can't even be friends with humans! Like- I get it! I'm a monster and-"  
  
He was too far into his own frustrations he barely registered what he said. When there was only silence, Lui looked up and was utterly confused to see Tyler and Evan staring at him with surprise. When he finally realized what he said, he swore his skin turned paler than before. Fuck, he fucked up so badly.  
  
"...Well? Say something? Hit me?!"  
  
Both Tyler and Evan looked at each other, a silent conversation happening between them. Lui bit his bottom lip, Brock's body still limps in his arms.  
  
"No wonder you're strange." Tyler finally said, prompting Lui to put his attention on him. "You're like us."  
  
"What?"   
  
Evan and Tyler placed their hands in front of them, their palms opening upwards. Lui was then frozen with disbelief as he saw their Souls hovering above their palm, Evan's dark colors splashing with Tyler's brighter ones.  
  
No fucking way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i didnt like the ending too much but i had no idea how to end it off


	8. Sensitive Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy sorry this chapter came a bit later compared to the earlier ones. updates will be irregular but im trying to make it constant because honestly i love writing this, im forming a lot of cool ideas and i cant wait to show them in this story!
> 
> also, im noticing a popularity with lui lol.

When Brock soon came to his consciousness, he could feel the soft sheets beneath his fingers. His head was engulfed by something that resembles a marshmallow. In the depths of his mind, he had to remind himself that it's called a pillow.  
  
Brock's eyes fluttered opened, and finds himself in a dark room. With a glance on the digital clock located on his bedside table, he knows it was only seven thirty in the evening.  
  
His head was screaming in pain when he tried to sit up and winced loudly. There was a memory that flashed before his eyes, but he couldn't see it fast enough to know what it was. He held the side of his throbbing head, wondering what had happened.  
  
The door creaked open, and warm light poured into the room. Brock's eyes stung a bit, but it soon adjusted when he felt a weight on the side of his bed.  
  
"Hey, Brock." Evan said, smiling. He has a glass of water and some aspirin, which Brock gladly took. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Brock swallowed the aspirin with the help of the liquid, and tried to recall the moments after he entered the alleyway. He has a rough idea on what happened, but overall not quite sure of the actual events.   
  
"Is it okay if I turn on the light?"  
  
Brock nodded, and felt his eyes shut tight when the light was turned on. It wasn't so blinding, so he let it be.  
  
"It's hard for me to remember the actual details. It's all... foggy, pretty much." Brock said, almost sadly.  
  
He looked up when he heard two more pairs of footsteps, and was surprised to see not only Tyler, but Lui behind the tall figure at the doorway. Lui said his greeting, and went to lean against the desk nearest to the bed. Tyler prompted to stay against the wall, farthest from him.  
  
"Lui? What are you-"  
  
"Turns out he's just like us." Evan said, almost way too happy. Lui nodded to this, and opened his palm to reveal his Soul. It was the color of pale red, with swirls of white and brown surrounding it.  
  
"I didn't tell you because- well-"  
  
"No, it's fine. I don't expect you to. I'm a human, after all. You have to protect yourself." Brock softly smiled, giving Lui some reassurance with his words. "Besides, that's pretty cool that you're a Soulas. What's your power?"  
  
"Seeing the dead." Lui shrugged. "Not all the time, though, if I wanted to. But usually there's this boy who keeps on appearing whenever something is happening, and I have to follow him. That's why I found the alley where you and Tyler were in. He lead us there."  
  
Brock nodded, although he didn't recall any events where he saw Lui or Evan.  
  
"So... what exactly happened? Tyler?"  
  
The man mentioned let out an angry huff, his arms crossed across his chest as he avoided eye-contact with the human. Brock turned to the other two with a questioning look. Evan sighed. "Apparently... you and Tyler got ambushed by a mysterious person. He subdued Tyler with this technology that electrocutes him, but doesn't kill him. Tyler saw you screaming in pain while holding your head, and he doesn't forgive himself that he didn't protect you."  
  
The explanation made Tyler's eyes flashed blue, anger seeping through his body. Brock could see it.  
  
"Tyler, it's not your fault. It's my fault that we got ambushed in the first place because I heard a cat in pain and..." He remembered opening the box, seeing it empty. "... the box was empty- it was empty. How did I-"  
  
"We got a theory for that." Lui interrupted. "We think the guy that ambushed you was a Soulas, like us. He's an illusionist, which is why he could convince you that there was a cat there, which lured you in."  
  
Seriously, he used a cat to lure him in?!  
  
"He was using your empathetic personality to lure you in. He knows you'll be answering to the cat's calls for help." Evan explained, which made Brock slumped his shoulders. Of course.  
  
"It also explains why we couldn't see you or Tyler at first. And why you were in so much pain."  
  
"He was messing with your fucking head," Tyler mumbled, which everyone heard. He was furious. "You were so scared I... I wanted to kill him."  
  
For a moment or two, no one responded to that. Brock knows Tyler would kill anyone if he wanted to. He has the ability to do so, but the thought of him killing anyone made Brock sick.  
  
"Evan also has a weird theory. He said that the illusion comes in the form of smoke, which covers the area. Whoever is in that smoke gets affected by his illusions- but whatever area that the smoke cannot cover, it would be seen. Another reason why we know you're in the alley."  
  
Brock rubbed his forehead, sighing as he tries to take in everything. "Okay... Lui can see the dead and someone wants to kill me."  
  
Tyler pushed himself off the wall. "Ev, Lui, can you leave the room?"  
  
The way Tyler speaks reminded him of something... Right, it was in the cafe, when he was defending the waiter. A sense of dominance, which made Brock shudder. Lui looked perplexed at Tyler's command, but Evan leads him out. With the door closed shut, it was just the two of them.  
  
Brock had no idea what Tyler was feeling right now. His back was faced towards him, so he couldn't see his face. What he could see is him curling and uncurling his fists, and a slight shake on his shoulders. Being worried for him was an understatement, but Brock has no idea what else to call this feeling.  
  
"Tyler? Are you okay?" He cautiously asked, honestly scared. His fear was suddenly replaced with confusion and shocked when Tyler turned to reveal his blue eyes threatening to spill tears.  
  
Brock scrambled to get out of bed, stumbling while doing so. He reached Tyler just as he began crying, their hands holding onto one another. "Tyler, Ty, hey... come on, see? I'm fine, he's not here to hurt me anymore. Ty- hmpf!" Brock let out a grunt when Tyler pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"I was so scared, Brock." Tyler confessed into his shoulder. "He was gonna take you away. I don't know why but the thought of you getting hurt terrifies me. It's like with Evan. Every time I thought I would lose him I get bat-shit scared but now?! When I saw you suffering under the guy's illusions- I was useless! I couldn't protect you from him and... and it's not fair! For you, because you're only human!" Tyler pulled away from the hug, but Brock could feel his desperation through the tight grip on his shoulders as Tyler's glowing blue eyes stared at Brock's brown ones. "I don't fucking know how it happens but I got too soft on you... I became your friend. And because of that, you'll be in danger because of me- because of us."  
  
Brock placed a hand on Tyler's forearms, stopping Tyler from blaming himself. He directed them towards the bed so that they would sit down comfortably. "Tyler, I know the risks I'm getting into the moment I helped you the first night." Brock calmly said, his thumb wiping away the tears around Tyler's eyes. The taller man still has his eyes glowing, which Brock finds cool. "So yea, I know that at some point I'll be in danger, and I know I can't stop you from worrying about me but at least don't blame yourself. What we've been through? It's something neither of us was prepared for. But next time, we will, one way or another. I believe it."  
  
Tyler was quiet, wiping away the remaining tear tracks on his cheeks. His eyes resumed to their normal color, and he softly laughed. "Geez... you sound like a mom."  
  
This made Brock smile. "Maybe I am, so you better listen to your mother, Tyler!"  
  
"Oh nooo... the agony of parenthood..."  
  
They laughed, Brock shoving Tyler's shoulder playfully.  
  
"But seriously... Brock, if something bad were to happen, I at least want you to try defend yourself. Me and Evan trained ourselves to know some hand-to-hand combat. If you want, we can train you, so that at the very least you can make us less worry about your safety."  
  
Brock thought this through and ends up being interested at the thought of being able to fight. "Hmm... that sounds pretty cool and logical. Maybe wait a few days and we'll see how it goes? My head is still aching from..." He trailed off, the memories of what the illusionist forced him to see finally resurfacing. He felt himself turning pale, which Tyler caught on.  
  
"Yea sounds good." Tyler said, patting Brock's shoulder as a sign of comfort.  
  
The door quietly opened, and Brock turned to see Lui with a tray of food. The smell was good, which told Brock that Lui was the one who cooked it.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your kitchen for awhile," Lui said, placing the tray on Brock's lap. "I know you haven't had dinner yet and figured you were hungry."  
  
"Figured? I thought you already know I'm Brock?"  
  
The joke was left hanging in the air, both Lui and Tyler staring at him with unamused faces as Evan only looked confused.  
  
"Guys... come on, don't leave me hanging."  
  
"Never say that again."  
  
"My jokes are improving, okay?!"  
  
The four men joked between themselves, laughing over something stupid, pushing the events of the afternoon aside as they enjoyed their time of peace. Brock hardly noticed that Lui had quickly became friends with Tyler and Evan within a few hours, but did not mind one bit as he allowed Lui to be part of their friend group anyway.

* * *

  
Terroriser entered the safe house, slamming the door quite unnecessarily. He threw off his mask (which changed his voice) somewhere around the living room. It crashed against the wall but Terroriser paid no attention to that.  
  
He immediately went to his burner phone and contacted Vixen.  
  
"Why the fuck did you-"  
  
"I know, Vix, I fucked up-"  
  
"No, fuck the fact you didn't get the Barrus son. Why would you do that to him?! You said you wouldn't use your powers- heck, you weren't even supposed to use your fucking powers!"  
  
Terroriser grumbled something intelligible as he listened to the lady scolded him through the phone. It's not as if she's wrong- his hatred for humans got the best of him. And since that man's a Barrus...  
  
It seemed only fitting that he would make the son of those who killed his entire family, suffer in his own mind.  
  
"Br- Terroriser... your emotions are getting the best of you again." Vixen doesn't sound disappointed anymore, instead, it was full of worry and even a hint of sadness. This made Brock frown as he finally reflected on his actions.  
  
"No, you're right. My fuckin' emotions... It seemed right at the time, y'know? So that my ma would be avenged but then..." Terroriser stopped, not wanting to reveal much of what he found out just yet. "Anyway, give me a few more weeks, Vixen. I have to figure out some stuff."  
  
Vixen hummed at the other line. "Of course. I'm still researching as much as I can so expect me to give you some small packages every once in awhile. You got the package I sent you yesterday?"  
  
Terroriser said yes, his eyes glancing over at the unopened parcel box on the coffee table.  
  
The two partners bid their goodbyes, and Terroriser placed the black phone down. Almost immediately he went over to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of beer. He brought it over to the coffee table, where the parcel sat.  
  
He opened the bottle cap but made no move to start drinking. Instead, he opened the parcel, receiving a rather thin book. He opened the hardcover and plucked out a hard drive that was slotted in the small space carved just for this occasion.  
  
Terroriser tossed the book in one corner, saying to himself that he'll clean it up later, and inserted the hard drive onto his laptop.  
  
The hard drive contained more research notes coming from the Barrus researchers- he never knew which one, only knows that they share the same work thus share the same research. It was the same as before- they were researching on Soul particles that would allow them to duplicate it using man-made technology.  
  
In short fucking terms, they're trying to find a way to obtain powers like a Soulas, using fragments of Souls from...  
  
Terroriser felt his chest tighten and forced his beating heart to calm down.  
  
By no means, they were able to get the Souls out of a Soulas' body for obvious reasons, but according to a random note written at the side, someone else on the team is working on finding a man-made solution to be able to pull a Soul out of a Soulas' body.  
  
The thought was almost absurd and impossible to think about, but they are able to make tools that are able to collect spare Soul fragments that were leaked out into the real world. Only Soulas can see them, not humans.  
  
It's startling at how fast technology can change.  
  
Terroriser scrolled through the notes some more, slightly concerned with how... light-hearted half of the notes were written in. He inferred that the more serious notes were written by the husband while his wife wrote more of the light-hearted ones. If that was the case, he would wonder what gives her the idea of putting down jokes in between notes.  
  
What piqued his interest is the fact almost every research they have made, the wife would write something about her son. This is where he was more focused on- their son.  
  
From what he learned, his name is Brock Barrus, a 26 years-old man whose birthday just passed last month.. or more, doesn't matter to him. He used to live in Salt Lake City for nearly his childhood and adult life until something happened, which not only made him lose his job as an accountant but also his apartment which he shared with two other roommates- who coincidentally moved out a week prior to that. He lived with a 'Family friend' for awhile, then decided to stay in Kelican District for whatever fucking reason.  
  
When Terroriser found out how much his parents cared about him, he wanted to use Brock as hostage... or maybe as a torturing tool to make his parents suffer for what they've done.  
  
However, after doing what he did to Brock... he was at a loss.  
  
Terroriser knew Brock was a privileged kid, but like everybody else, they have their own demons. He knew what Brock's demons were- he saw it in his head and used it against him. He used Brock's own fears- the very thing that he wanted to run from- against him.  
  
Thinking about it now, he realized how fucking idiotic he was.  
  
This urged Terroriser to finally take a chug out of the bottle, feeling the slight sting on his throat from the liquid rushing down.  
  
It may be idiotic to use his fears against himself but then it also gave the Soulas a new perspective of who Brock was.  
  
Terroriser has to admit, he manipulated so many people in the past. He goes into their minds and brings out the worst fears and demons to life. He plays with his victims because he knows they deserved it. They were rich and snobby, so he used their fears of death, or simply the fear of losing what they gained so much. He used it, and he wasn't so happy doing it.  
  
But nothing of that sort prepared him to realize what Brock had been through.  
  
It's quite underwhelming if you see it from an outsider's perspective. He got into the wrong crowd and was used, manipulated... so what? Just break off the friendship and make new ones.  
  
No, it was more than that. It wasn't just the manipulation that changed Brock- it was what he did to them that haunted him until this day.  
  
Terroriser saw his ex-friends in his memories. They were flashes, as if Brock didn't actually remember or forced himself to forget. They were covered in blood. Brock made a terrible sin which haunted him for life. A sin so bad not even Brock would forgive himself for it.  
  
This made Terroriser drink again.  
  
Fucking hell, he thought Brock was a naive little shit but then having the consciousness to do that?! No wonder he wanted to leave...  
  
Which begs the question, why is Brock so normal? After what he's been through he should have been going through some sort of social drawbacks or needing to go to therapy, but nothing. Terroriser had watched Brock for awhile. No medications, no visits to the local therapists, literally nothing. Just a human who prefers to stay indoors and helps people.  
  
This made Terroriser more curious to know just who Brock truly is.  
  
And also makes him wonder if his companions know of what he has done.

* * *

  
Craig was panting heavily, legs crying out in pain as he ran through the streets and to his apartment. It was only a few blocks now, only a few blocks and he would be safe again-  
  
The lamp post above him burst, and he yelped as he avoided the falling glass. He could hear them snarling behind him, and every time the Englishman spared a glance over his shoulder, all he could see was the white eyes glowing in the black shadows, chasing him.  
  
His apartment building can now be seen. Craig used his last few moments of energy to enter the building, and climbing up the stairs until it reached the highest floor. By this point, his chest was burning, and Craig nearly struggled to insert the key to his own apartment. Once he did though, he nearly crashed into his living room and shut the door tight. He locked it thrice and ran towards his bedroom.  
  
Craig's head was dizzy because of that run, but he can't rest. He can't, not yet.  
  
He was searching his desk for a moment until he found the small capsule bottle he was looking for.  
  
Craig tipped it on its side and watched two blue pills fall on his hand. He swallowed it dry and felt himself laying down on the floor, his back resting against his bed frame.  
  
The Englishman was crying to himself, tucking his knees close to chest. He wanted to close his eyes, but whenever he does it only reminds him of the white glow of their eyes. It was terrifying, something that will be stuck in his head for awhile.  
  
He could feel them nearby. They were nearby, waiting for their victim to come out of their hiding spot. Or was it because they couldn't sense him anymore and were trying to?  
  
Whatever the reason may be, he doesn't give a shit. All he wants is for it them to leave.  
  
Sure enough, thirty minutes and forty-seven seconds later, Craig could feel that they were gone, disappearing into the depths of wherever they fucking came from. He shakily stood on his feet, wobbling slightly when he felt his knees were weak. He made his way to the small kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water.  
  
He drank nearly all of the liquid until he set down when a sixth of the lukewarm liquid was left. Craig leaned against his kitchen counter, running his hands through his sweaty hair as he recalled the events that just occurred.  
  
Craig knew the risks of having the job be so late... but they were paying quite well, and he needs the money to pay his rent in a few days. The first couple of nights were fine, but recently those things keep on coming out.  
  
Dark shadowy figures, he couldn't pinpoint their exact appearance. All he knows is that they have glowing white eyes, creepily staring at you in the depths of your soul. Heh, that's pretty coincidental, since Craig was sure only Soulas can see those fucking beings.  
  
Craig checked the bottle which was pocketed in his pants. He has to get some refills soon... maybe his friend is still up?  
  
Not caring at the fact it was close to eleven in the evening, Craig pulled out his phone and dialed the first and, well, only number he sees besides...  
  
After about four rings, the call was miraculously answered.  
  
"C..Craig? What are you doing up?" Sami's slightly slurred voice was said in the other line, which made Craig smile a bit. It was cute, plus he misses hearing her.  
  
"Sorry to bother... can you help me with something?" Craig heard a slight shuffling on the other line, probably Sami adjusting her posture on her bed so that she would be sitting up.  
  
"Of course! What do you need?"  
  
"Can you make those pills again? I need a refill."  
  
There was a slight huff at the other side, and Craig could hear her scribbling something on a piece of paper.  
  
"But you just asked for a refill last week. You know that if you take too much, the side effects could affect your powers."  
  
Craig sighed, frustration seeping out. "I know, I know... and I'm sorry. I really am, but those things..." He didn't finish his sentence, no longer wanting to as he remembered the glowing eyes. It made his body shiver from fear, his free hand clutched into a tight fist.  
  
There was silence in the other line, before Sami sighed.  
  
"I'll be finished with the new batch tomorrow afternoon, and dropping it at your mailbox before you head to your night job."  
  
"Sami, thanks."  
  
Sami let out a breathy laugh. "Take care of yourself, Thompson."  
  
The call ended. Craig turned around and dropped his phone as he saw a kitchen knife pointed right at his face, the tip barely grazing the part between his eyes. It made his heart leap out of his chest, and all of a sudden he felt a sudden surge of energy going through him. All at once, multiple appliances started floating and moving around- even his phone, which was saved from the ground. Cups and plates were moving about everywhere, making bizarre motions and going in different directions that miraculously did not crash into each other. Various pieces of furniture like chairs and even the sofa were floating, books that were previously stored in bookshelves are now in the air, its pages wide open. Plus a few others.  
  
Craig was frozen with shock, his brain not registering the chaos happening in his kitchen and living room (which was connected, separated by counters). After letting out a shuddering breath, and feeling relaxed, he struck his arms out.  
  
The various items and equipment stopped moving, staying immobile in mid-air. One-by-one, Craig started moving them back to their original place with practiced movements. His arms swinging around to each direction, his eyes wide and focused, ensuring that nothing crashed into each other.  
  
Within seconds, everything was back to normal, and Craig sighed.  
  
He turned around to collect his drink and noticed it was floating at eye-level. 

Craig lightly glared at the floating cup and took the glass from mid-air to finish his drink.


	9. Interactions in the form of Booze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: alcohol. thats literally the only thing you have to know
> 
> tbh i consider this chapter a filler before the next chapter and because of this the ending came off a bit awkward so yea get ready for that bois

Events of what happened during their lunch was left almost forgotten. It was still there, lingering in the air, unanswered questions and wonders such as; Who the fuck was that hooded man and what exactly did he do to their human friend, Brock?  
  
Brock had been resting for about two days ever since, his friends not willing to let him leave his bedroom until he was fully recovered. The human didn't seem to mind, and ended up sleeping most of the time anyway. This left a lot of time for Tyler and Evan to be more acquianted with Lui Calibre.  
  
With the awkwardness at the beginning and having no idea how to start a conversation, Tyler had a wonderful idea of bringing out beer bottles.  
  
It did wonders, that's for certain.  
  
Alcohol was the key that started their friendship. Feeling tipsy and buzzed out of their minds, the three Soulas shared their stories with one another, mostly experiences with how they handled the human world while hiding their identities as non-human.  
  
(Stories that Brock could never relate to.)  
  
It was refreshing, if not a damn blessing that these people finally found another being of their kind. Lui was so easy to talk to, making Tyler comfortable in sharing his side of the stories. Evan was mostly the one babbling, not really having a strong tolerance for alcohol.  
  
At some point, Lui had to go back to Beverly Town, knowing his aunt would give him an earful about coming home late. He promised he'd come back tomorrow to check on Brock.  
  
And sure enough, Lui did came back, using a motorcycle this time to go to Brock's cottage (he had to walk back to town the night before, which he finds both hilarious and annoying).  
  
As Tyler starts making lunch, he heard the sounds of Lui's footsteps coming down from the stairs. With a quick glance, he found Lui making his way to the island, leaning against it as his eyes looked over to the food he was currently making.  
  
"What'cha making?"  
  
"Some random ass meal that involves chicken. I don't fucking know."  
  
The older and considerably shorter male snorted. "Whatever it is, it smells pretty good. Where's Evan?"  
  
Tyler momentarily paused his actions to look at Lui's direction. "Outside the backyard, I think. He's practicing his powers or at the very least trying to understand his power. If not, he's probably picking flowers."  
  
Lui raised an eyebrow. "He picks flowers?"  
  
"Weird stress relief thing he does sometimes. Are you looking for him?"  
  
"Nah, I have to go back to my aunt. Also, Brock's doing fine right now, still a bit out of it from what happened a few days ago, though. I suggest checking his temperature in like an hour or two- I suspect he got himself sick."  
  
Tyler looked confused. "You just got here, though. Aren't you staying for lunch?"  
  
Lui looked a tad bit guilty at this. "Well, that was the plan... but my aunt called me after I checked on Brock. She needed my help with the storage in our store before tomorrow morning. She would've done it herself, but she accidentally mixed up the sizes. My aunt said sorry for 'taking me away' or something like that."  
  
The older male may look nonchalant about it, but inside he was feeling incredibly guilty for neglecting his aunt for the past few days. He knew his aunt was a strong independant woman- she lived her life full of ups and downs with a smile and a strong heart. But age was catching up to her, and the only person she has is Lui. Besides, Lui loves his aunt dearly. He feels himself growing closer to his new friends but no matter what, his family should always be his priority.  
  
Tyler seems to understand, though. He nodded, putting his attention back to his cooking.  
  
"Nah, it's fine, man. Just take care, alright?"  
  
Lui nodded, bidding his goodbye before leaving Brock's cottage. He didn't lock the front door when he left- not like he can in the first place, but he knew people rarely visit the cottage. Which kinda makes him wonder if anyone even knew about the cottage.  
  
The motorcycle parked against the road roared to life. Lui gave one more glance to the house before driving down the road, towards Beverly Town.  
  
The drive was quick, and soon finds himself entering the store where he sees his aunt coughing behind the cashier.  
  
"Tia-" "Ah, Lui." His aunt smiled weakly. Lui furrowed his eyebrows as he went over to her side, helping her stand as she continued her coughing fit.  
  
"Tia, did you take your medication?"  
  
"Ah, medicine, medicine..." Lui's mind briefly went blank when his aunt started spouting some Spanish words. She sounded like she's complaining about something but Lui could tell she's just saying how she's already old, medicine isn't gonna make her feel any younger.  
  
"Maybe, but it sure can help with your coughing fits." Lui said after she finally stopped. His aunt only sweetly smiled at him, her hand reaching to touch his cheek almost gently. Lui sighed through his nose, feeling her wrinkled fingers against his skin.  
  
"You remind me so much of your Papa. He would've been so proud to see you grow up to be such a good man." His aunt truthfully said, her eyes studying Lui's face as if it was an art piece. Her fingers ever so slightly carassed his cheek.  
  
When his aunt pulled away, Lui looked up to see the figure of a man behind her. His features resembled his own- except with much more wrinkles, and his skin looking much more paler and sicker. Unlike the other ghosts he has often seen, this one did not have any blood on him. There was a blank look on his face, making it difficult to know what his... this man was thinking about.  
  
The ghost immediately disappeared when Lui turned back to his aunt, now looking through some random stuff on the shelves.  
  
"Pretty sure he's more proud of you kicking ass." Lui replied, earning a swat on the head from the older lady. He grinned, hearing her scold him in Spanish.  
  
"I'll be in the store room, alright?" Lui was about to leave his aunt be, when he felt her hand reaching up to grasp his shoulder.  
  
"I gave you fifty for your birthday a few days ago, yea? Why not treat yourself first?" His aunt sweetly said.  
  
Lui didn't know how to react to that, but finds himself nodding anyway.

* * *

  
David poked his head out of his room and to the living room. He didn't dare breathe, in fear that his dad would wake up. Fortunately for him, his dad continued to snooze loudly on the living room couch, the TV left on some random channel that involved sports. David looked down at the carpeted floor, quietly counting the empty bottles that laid near him.  
  
About four. There are two other bottles that were shattered near one of the walls, stained from the liquid.  
  
David eyed the broken pieces on the floor before retreating back into his room. He closed the door, quietly locking it but knew it would be futile anyway. Grabbing his jacket slung over his chair, he made his way to his already-opened window, leading to the fire escape. He wore his jacket, ensuring that it did not bother his bandages, before crawling out of the slightly tight space.  
  
He slowly set his foot down on the metal surface, trying not to make as much noise. Once David finally settled both his feet down, he felt a sense of peace wash over him. He made his way down the metal steps which creaked under his weight.  
  
In one of the railings, he saw vines crawling around it. David smiled at the sight, and lightly touched one of its leaves. The vine reacted positively, it's leaves growing slightly bigger and dancing when there was no wind. The vine itself grew longer, wrapping it around the metal. David continued his way down the steps.  
  
It must have been the lack of sleep or something because the moment David reached the concrete ground, he felt himself being pushed against the nearest wall. He didn't even notice two men waiting nearby the end of the steps.  
  
David groaned, internally wondering why the architect of apartments include having their fire escapes be connected to an alleyway.  
  
"Ey, it's the Nagle kid." David wasn't so sure who spoke- what was his name again? Timmy? Tyrone? It starts with a 'T', he was certain about that.  
  
"Daddy Nagle got tired of you, yet?" The other sneered, considerably sounding much more younger than the other. David has seen him before, but he never remembered his name. Then again, he never remembered any of their names but does he care enough about it? No, of course not.  
  
"Leave me alone..." David managed to say, barely managing to dodge an upcoming punch coming from the 'T' guy. He cried in pain when his fist connected with the hard brick wall where David's head was. David didn't know what else to expect, but he should have expected the foot that mercilessly hit his side.  
  
David didn't cry but merely gasped out as the same foot repeatedly connected with his side. The pain was intense, and David refused to cry in front of them.  
  
"Leave him, ain't worth our time." He heard one of them say. David was glad when he could hear their footsteps going away, but he still didn't like how his side still hurt like a mother fucker.  
  
Just barely, David lifted his head off the ground, and was surprised to see a single green plant sprouting out from the soil. The sight of it made David's eyes glowed green just slightly.  
  
The born-Irish pushed himself up from the ground, his arms shaking rapidly. His arms failed him, and he fell back onto the floor, the pain on his side increasing tenfold. David tried to lift himself up again, straining himself as he used what remaining strength he has left.  
  
_Crack!_  
  
David let out a choke-like gasp, blood dribbling out from the corner of his mouth. Another type of pain soared through his body like a plague, and David had an idea of what it was.  
  
He looked down at his arms for a brief moment, and was shocked to see blood soaking through the fabric. No wonder.  
  
David looked back up at the plant, for some reason having a ray of line shining on it. He breathed heavily, eyeing the greenery as if it was a prize. Slowly, but surely, David began to crawl himself towards it.  
  
When he could barely feel himself breathe, David finds that the plant was only a few inches away from his fingers.  
  
"Just... little..." David murmured to himself, his fingers stretching as far as it can.  
  
"A little.. of it..."

* * *

  
Lui walked out of the convenience store, a pack of beer cans and some random snacks in both his hands. He wasn't quite sure what to expect the moment he finds himself in the store, but he kind of went crazy with it. He did have a fifty dollar note from his aunt, after all.  
  
Before Lui could walk back to the store, he felt a chill go up his spine. It was the same feeling he had felt many times before, but this somehow caught him off guard.  
  
What caught him even off guard is the fact that the young boy appeared directly behind him, giving Lui the shock of his life.  
  
"What the-"  
  
There was a sense of urgency when the boy hopped onto his feet for a few moments, before rushing off towards a direction. Lui looked around, quite surprised that none of the passer-bys noticed his strange behaviour a moment ago. Deciding that yes, this seemed quite urgent, Lui followed the boy close behind.  
  
Then, a random thought. Maybe I should call you Squeaker? Yea, you look like a Squeaker.  
  
If Squeaker was able to read his mind, he did not react to the nickname.  
  
Lui soon finds himself back into the street where he first found David. A sense of deja vu came to him when Squeaker leads him back to the same alley where he first met David. Lui became worried, and picked up his speed towards the alley.  
  
What greeted him at the alley shocked Lui to the core. No longder does he see Squeaker, but instead David, who was slumped over on the ground with his back against the brick wall, seemingly unconscious or even dead.  
  
"Shit, David!" Lui ran over to the slumped figure, dropping his items beside him as he kneeled down to check on the lanky male. Much to his relief, David opened his eyes when Lui started shaking his shoulders a bit too roughly.  
  
"L..Lui?"  
  
"Yea, yea it's me- what happened to you?!" Lui asked with alarm and concern in his voice. David calmly looked around, then looked down at his slumped form, before chuckling deeply.  
  
"Uh... bunch of assholes, no worries."  
  
"No worries my ass..." Lui checked over David's body, trying to see if there were any external injuries. Besides a faunt bruise on his face, there isn't much that Lui could see. At the corner of his eye, he saw a small green plant with a red bulb on top of it.  
  
"I'm a lil' sore, but I'm fine, Lui. Really." David said, not sounding much too convincing. Lui honestly didn't know what to do, and he did look fine... (Lui noticed the darker color on the sleeves of David's jacket but chose not to say anything about it).  
  
"Alright, fine, but if I find out you're hiding some shitty ass wound then I'm beating your ass." Lui threatened, which did not faze David one bit.  
  
"What are you even doing here- wait, better question, is that beer?"  
  
Lui glanced down at the items he dropped- one of which is the packet of beers poking out from the plastic bag.  
  
"... Yea?"  
  
"Let me fuckin' drink that."  
  
Lui didn't question it, and immediately passed David a can of somewhat still cold beer. Within minutes, the two of them were drinking at the side of the empty road, cans of beer and snacks (that Lui earlier brought) placed between them. It was silent for a couple of minutes, the two of them enjoying their own beer until David suddenly let out a gibberish like sound which caught Lui off guard.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" For some reason, Lui laughed. Why was it so damn funny?  
  
"Irish gibberish."  
  
"You're Irish?"  
  
"Aye." David nodded, bringing his can up in the air before drinking it. "Me and my siblings.. uh.. my ma... we were born in Ireland but ever since we were babies we migrated to America. Honestly forgot which town I used to live in but it's probably nearby."  
  
Lui had no idea why David was telling him all this, but then realized that David was tipsy enough to decide to reveal a part of his life to a stranger.  
  
(Then again... it's probably a better alternative than the person abusing him).  
  
David got quiet, grabbing another can of beer when he finished his. Lui took the chance to tell him his story.  
  
"Well, as far as I'm aware I lived here my whole life. Both my parents died one way or another... my aunt took care of me. She's pretty much my mom." Lui lamely shrugged at that, realizing how dry it sounded. David hummed in acknowledgement.  
  
"You have any siblings, Lui?"  
  
"Nah, only child. You said you have siblings..."  
  
"Ye. Me and my sibs- we're triplets, actually. Brother and a sister." David got unusually quiet for awhile, which worried Lui until he started talking again. "Uh... both are gone. Recently. Sister died in an accident and brother ran away. If one of them are here right now, they'll probably be sad to see me like this."  
  
Lui unconsciously looked up, seeing the same lady with the yellow blouse- which he now identified as David's sister. She did look sad seeing David drinking his sorrows away.  
  
"Yea, I guess." Lui soon said.  
  
Jeez, there are too many moments of awkward silence between them.  
  
"Lui, how old are ya?"  
  
"Uh.. I just turned 29 about two days ago, why?"  
  
David shrugged, chugging down the rest of his beverage before continuing. "M' birthday's t'day... So are my other siblings. We would've celebrated our 21st birthday together."  
  
Lui gave him a sympathetic look, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Well... happy birthday to you, David."


	10. Unwanted Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of sad stuff here but it gets better  
pov drastically changing in this chp so get ready for that bois
> 
> w; family abuse
> 
> also just a reminder but feedback is highly appreciated and i really want to know what you guys thought of the story so far so pls dont hesitate to comment anything!

When Brock came back from grocery shopping (you have no idea how much he had to convince Tyler that he was fine), he immediately noticed the lack of sounds coming from the cottage, as well as the lack of lighting. It was beginning to get dark as evening rolls over, so he expected the two Soulas to have at least left some light on. Slightly annoyed by this, He flipped the lights on, closing and locking the door behind him. As the silence finally registers in his mind, Brock suddenly felt cautious.  
  
"Tyler? Evan? I'm back!" Brock called, making his way to the kitchen. He placed the paper bags occupying most of his right arm down on the counter, increasingly getting worried when he didn't receive a reply from either one of the Soulas.  
  
There was a sudden loud screech coming from upstairs, followed by a thud. Brock turned pale at the thought of a burglar or anyone coming to his cottage. He immediately ran up the stairs, nearly tripping at his own feet.  
  
Panicked thoughts ran through his mind in seconds, as well as scenarios where either one of his friends got hurt. This made adrenaline course through his veins, and within seconds he finds himself slamming against the door where he knows Evan and Tyler sleeps in.  
  
"EVAN! TYLER! ARE YOU-" Brock exclaimed, flipping the lights on. He scanned around the room, trying to find the intruder but was met with emptiness. In fact, he heard a groan and looked down at the source. If this was an anime, a huge sweatdrop would have been found on the side of his head, dumbfounded at what he saw.  
  
Evan was upside down, his entire body folding against the bed. His legs were tangled up with a blanket, making an awkward shape with it. Evan himself didn't look too hot, either, as his hair was all over the place, and his eyes looked a bit dazed, if not confused with Brock's sudden intrusion in his room.  
  
"Ah... Heeey, Brock." Evan lamely waved from where he was, making Brock stare at him in utter disbelief. After a moment, the human sighed. He thought something bad happened to him.  
  
"Evan, what are you doing?" Brock asked, walking over to assist Evan in untangling the blanket from his legs. Within seconds, he was free and replied once he was sitting up-right.  
  
"Uh, napping? I got bored so I decided to nap to pass the time. Tyler was here doing some word searching thingies, I think."  
  
Brock looked over to Tyler's bed, finding a book of word search carelessly thrown near the edge. Leaving Evan to settle himself, Brock went to pick up the book, studying the old and aged pages. A wave of nostalgia hit him. When did he have word search books in the cottage? Or rather... did his parents buy it?  
  
He noticed there was a bookmarked page and flipped towards it. It ended up on an unfinished page, 'Father's Day' found at the very top with bold words.  
  
"You don't happen to know where Tyler is, do you?"  
  
Evan shook his head no, walking over to see what Brock has in his hands. For some reason, Brock could feel Evan tense up from where he's looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Brock, what's the date?"  
  
"6 July, why- Evan?!"  
  
Evan had run out of the door, leaving Brock in a state of shock as he tries to process Evan's bizarre behavior. Once he realized it was connected to Tyler's whereabouts, he made a quick exit as well.  
  
Brock guessed where Evan was and found him outside the backyard, who was frantically looking around while calling Tyler's name. Based on Evan's cries that he was sure were full of panic and concern, Brock deduced that something was wrong with Tyler. And it somehow had to do with today's date.  
  
"Evan! Stop for a minute and tell me what's wrong!" It took maybe a minute or two, but Brock was able to finally calm Evan down from his state. Sure, Evan was still breathing quite heavily but, his attention was on Brock now.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brock's voice was softer now, almost like a mother calming her child. In this case, it would make sense. He does act like a parent figure to both Tyler and Evan despite being adults (even though their age difference happens to be around eight years or more...). Brock doesn't mind taking the role as it was something he thought of for a long time.  
  
But enough of that, he has Evan to worry about.  
  
"He- well-" Evan stuttered, not knowing what to say. "It's complicated. Tyler never liked talking about it because, well, today is his father's death."  
  
Oh.  
  
"It's better if Tyler tells you because even I don't know his full story. But it's still enough for me not to ask him too much. Any idea where he could be?"  
  
That's a question Brock should be asking Evan quite honestly. Evan has known Tyler for years, so it wouldn't be so far-fetched to think that Evan practically knows everything about Tyler. Just from this conversation alone, Brock realized that Tyler hides his demons, even from his closest and most trusted friend.  
  
Seeing from Tyler's perspective, Brock has an idea of why he would keep some things from Evan. Besides, even Brock himself would rather keep some of his secrets buried underground.  
  
Now, where would a 6-foot Soulas who has a tiger persona be during the anniversary of his father's death? Thankfully, there weren't that many options to choose from since they are technically still hiding away from humans. The backyard is a no, and he knew Tyler wouldn't be at the greenhouse (for various reasons, including not liking gardening, to begin with). It only leaves him with one other place that Tyler seems fond of going to.  
  
"The beach!"

"... Beach? We have a beach-? well, actually, Tyler would go there."  
  
No wonder Evan doesn't think of the beach first- he has never been there before.  
  
"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" 

* * *

Tyler never liked remembering his parents. Most of his childhood memories consist of being with Evan and his mom, but there were still a few memories of which he shared with both his parents at a very young age. Most of which included his father.  
  
It was funny. He rarely knew his dad yet he grew so attached to him for some odd reason. It's better than being with his mom.  
  
_Brock and Evan would be worried._  
  
Yea, Tyler silently agreed. He knows Brock would be home any time now, and if Evan finds him gone he would panic. Because he would know what's up. Plus, it's starting to get late to. The sunset had passed quite some time ago.  
  
_Special. Father was special._  
  
"Yea, you're right about that," Tyler mumbled out loud, unaware he was answering to his thoughts. "He was really special." So special to him...  
  
Tyler shrieked when he felt someone jump over his back, successfully toppling him onto the sand.  
  
"TYLER! THERE YOU ARE!" Tyler looked up at Evan's worried expression, honestly having the most unimpressed look that has ever been made on this earth. Evan was rambling on and on about how he was worried while straddling him. Tyler didn't mind (and did not think anything of him as anything romantic) but? He could feel the sand entering his shorts and he's not so happy about that.  
  
Thankfully, Brock came to the rescue and pulled the worried Soulas off of him, and helped him sit up from the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Tyler." Brock quickly apologized, slightly pushing Evan back who seemed to want to get close to Tyler again. "Truth be told, we got worried and... er..."  
  
Tyler didn't get why Brock looked so uncomfortable until he saw Evan looking quite guilty.  
  
"Evan, did you tell him?"  
  
The reaction he got was all he needed to confirm. Evan let out an unholy quiet screech and covered his face, his cheeks practically a tomato at this rate. Brock worriedly glanced at him while Tyler sighed. Not out of disappointment (because honestly, he knew Evan would do something like this) but mostly out of embarrassment for Evan.  
  
"Not mad, just kind of wished it didn't go this way," Tyler said, reaching over to pat Evan on the head. At this point he realized that the three of them were sitting in a triangle-like shape, allowing Tyler to freely see both of his friends' faces easily.  
  
Brock turned his attention to him, giving him a sympathetic look. "Tyler... I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"I- well, because of your dad. Losing your parents can be terrible and besides, you never mentioned them once. Only Evan's mom and Evan told me about his dad so..."  
  
Tyler chuckled a bit. "My turn to reveal my sad story?"  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"Don't. I want to." Tyler shushed Brock, putting his finger out in front of him for emphasis. Brock went a bit cross-eyed when he eyed the finger, but mutely nodded as a way of saying 'Okay, go on ahead.'  
  
"Well... I guess I should first tell you about how Evan and I met..."

* * *

It has been close to an hour since Lui had left David, wishing him another happy birthday which he gratefully thanked him for. He stayed at the side of the pavement, watching the empty road as he swirled the remaining contents of his second beer can. He truly wondered how different life would be if his siblings stayed at his side.  
  
Katie would've scolded him for drinking and Aindreas would've challenged him to a drink off, if not to make fun of David later, then to simply make their sister more infuriated than ever before. David smiled sadly at his imagination, taking one last sip before throwing away the can.  
  
Deciding it was a good time to go back, David climbed up the fire escape once more, briefly glancing at the vines he saw earlier that were in full bloom. This made David grin a bit.  
  
He slowly climbed back into his room, making sure to make as minimal noise as he could make. David barely shut the window when he heard a sudden crash coming from the living room, making David freeze on the spot.  
  
_Fuck. Oh, fuck oh fuck oh fuck-_  
  
Another crash soon followed, this time David listening out to realize that it was a bottle of booze. Shit, how bad is it? Just how much did he drink this time-  
  
David was scared shitless. He's completely defenseless and he can't do anything about it- not even locking his door, because the last time that happened his father punished him quite severely (he still has the scars, too). It was not a good time to head back, and he called himself stupid for ever thinking it was ever a good time to head back.  
  
There were footsteps, gradually growing louder. Each footstep was heavy but irregular, showing just how much his dad had drunk.  
  
David tried to calm down but it was too late, he was already feeling the tears forming in his eyes. He tried to stop- he wants to stop- because if he cries, then he'll show his dad that he wasn't strong. He's weak. All he is is a weak little boy who can't do anything but wish his sister and brother were with him. So that they can protect him.  
  
They can't protect him, they're not with him. David was alone.  
  
The door was kicked open, revealing a man just as tall as him, hair kept untidy and heavy bags found under his blue eyes. A beard had formed from long months of not shaving, and David saw his right hand loosely gripping onto the neck of an unopened bottle.  
  
"You..." David wasn't sure what he was saying, for it was too slurred for him to understand. Whatever it was, he knew it was directed at him. His dad's eyes were raging fire behind what was supposed to be a calm blue sky.  
  
He advanced towards him, and David was left vulnerable as his back hit the wall. David didn't know, but he was crying. Tears were freely pouring down from his cheeks, which only seemed to make the entire situation worse.  
  
"Dad- Dad please don't- Dad NO-!"

* * *

Craig entered his apartment, eyes threatening to close any moment as his exhaustion begins to take over his body like a plague. He felt himself collapse on the nearest couch, dropping a small package on his side.  
  
He closed his eyes to allow himself to rest, his mind in a hazy-like state that was stuck between consciousness and slumber. Craig was so tired, but his mind didn't fall into a deep sleep. He knew he was somehow still conscious but not enough he was able to think properly. He didn't process the constant ringing tone coming from his right pocket, thinking of it as if it was just white noise.  
  
When Craig finally realized just how long the ringing tone was playing, he snapped his eyes open, jumping a bit from surprise as the noise finally registered in his mind.  
  
Craig groaned to himself, pulling his phone out that was mercilessly repeating the ringing tone. Before he could do anything, though, the ringing tone stopped. Craig rubbed his eyes to hopefully remove the drowsiness and finally looked down at the glaring screen.  
  
About three missed calls from Sami and one more text from her, practically screaming at him to pick up his damn phone or else she would come over to his house and kick his ass.  
  
This made him chuckle, urging him to finally call his friend. However, when he got to the contacts list, his thumb hovered above a saved number.  
  
_Mom_  
  
If anyone would to ever check his contact list, they would think Craig was living a sad and lonely life with only two contacts saved. It's not as if Craig didn't have any friends- well, he doesn't, but he remembers his boss' number, his co-workers and even a few more. The problem was he never interacts with them, only messaging his boss whenever he couldn't come to work.  
  
Which is ironic, seeing as he also never interacted with him mom... literally.  
  
He didn't know why he saved his mom's number. Or saved the number because he was sure that his mom had changed contacts long before Craig even got the number he thought his mom had. Why did he save it?  
  
His thumb hovered above Sami's name, but in the end, tap on the number below it instead.  
  
Craig moved to sit at the dining table, putting his phone on speaker mode and placing it on the table. He sat down, waiting as the ringing sound filled the silence of his apartment. Soon, there was a lady voice that spoke for a few moments before leading to a voice mail.  
  
For a while, Craig didn't know what to say. He barely wondered why he was even doing this but eventually, his mouth started moving on its own.  
  
"Hey, mom... Haven't seen or talked to you in a while." This was so awkward, but Craig pretended that he was talking to his mom right in front of him. "I hoped you're doing well! Wherever you are in the world. It's been pretty rough lately, having to work two jobs and their not even full-time. It's enough for now, but I'm not sure if it'll help me in the long run. Sami has been supporting me this entire time, a lovely..."  
  
Craig's right hand clenched into a tight fist, and he let out a shuddering breath, his shoulders shaking just a tiny bit as he slowly begins to lose his composure.  
  
"... lovely girl... You would've liked her, too, if you had just stayed with me these past years... so why didn't you?"

* * *

"Evan and I grew up in Pelican Town, which you already know. The difference is that Evan was first born in Canada before migrating here, while I was born in Pelican Town. Evan's mom became good friends with both my mom and dad- while my mom was pregnant. When I was born, Evan would've at least be a couple of months old by then. We learned everything together. At the time, it was as if it was just the two of us in our little world."  
  
Tyler smiled. He could barely remember his first interactions with Evan, probably something stupid, but it made him recall just how long Evan and Tyler had been friends. It was quite a miracle that they are still together after all these years, trusting each other, protecting each other...  
  
"Evan's dad wasn't present when I came, so my dad filled in the role of a father figure to him. It was as if we were all one big family and it was perfect."  
  
"Until July 6," Brock muttered under his breath, which Tyler slowly nodded to.  
  
"Dad worked at another town nearby, maybe a bit run-down but still manageable with all the stores there. He got into a car accident, killed him instantly. Haven't visited that town ever since but I'm pretty sure it fell into disarray after that."  
  
When Tyler looked over to Brock, he could see him looking very uncomfortable, most likely at the fact that Tyler was so casual about telling him this.  
  
"Hey, it's fine. I'm already over his death. To be honest, I always favored him over my mom- how could I not? He's kind and amazing... a strong man while my mother was... strong in her way, but pretty arrogant and stubborn. Her ambitions were strong, but she often doesn't get her priorities straight. That's what Evan's mom told me. Ever since Dad died, my mom suddenly decided to leave. I was pretty young, so I had no idea what was happening."  
  
Tyler paused, bringing his knees close to his chest and locking it by looping his arms around. He glared at the sandy spot between where Evan and Brock sat.  
  
"I never knew why my mom left so suddenly. She didn't bother making some sort of note or even came back to Pelican Town. She just... left. I always wondered if it was because I never loved her enough, or if she never loved me in the first place. It didn't bother me but as I grew older it just did. I wished it hadn't, but it did. Whenever I walk around town I would see kids around my age with both of their parents by their side, smiling and laughing. Feeling safe, protected, loved."  
  
He looked up, giving them a half-smile that didn't even reach his eyes.  
  
"I was jealous of both of you. Evan's dad wasn't there but his mom stayed to care for him. Even though both of us got the same treatment, I would always feel the love between both Evan and his mom was more real than ever. And then there's you, Brock. Even though your parents are thousands of miles away from wherever the fuck they are, they love you. They're still alive and wishing they were with you in this cottage, to support and love you."  
  
His chest suddenly hurt, and his eyes started tearing up.  
  
"I don't know what it feels like. Being loved by your real mother or father. I can never know because both are gone from my life. Fucking pathetic, isn't? Me, being jealous because of a parent's love. There are other people worth deserving of such love but it- it still sucks... No, it doesn't just suck. It's terrible to feel like- like you're unwanted because your dad died and your mom decided to disappear!"  
  
"I didn't know how to control my powers! When I found out I could turn into a fucking tiger I didn't know what to do! Evan's mom wasn't a Soulas, so she didn't know what to do. I do know that my mom was a Soulas- heck, she had the same power, so she could've taught me! But no! She decides to leave me out of her life as if I wasn't deserving enough to be called her son-"  
  
Tyler was hysterical, lost in his pessimistic thoughts and doubts. He didn't realize he was gripping his arms like a lifeline- heck, he could barely feel it. He felt numb- his body, at least. All he could feel was hurt at the loss of a mother and the acceptance of being unwanted-

* * *

  
David was numb from the pain. He finds himself useless, leaning against the frame of his bed as he heard the slam of a door, telling him his dad had left him alone for now. He didn't move, didn't dare to, but his eyes did manage to look around the disastrous state his room was in. Right beside him was a broken flower pot, soil spilling out and what used to be a beautiful flower, now laid side-ways, petals ruined and leaves torn from the stem.  
  
Unconsciously, his fingers inched towards the soil. David winced but didn't register the pain.  
  
He recalled minutes or even hours of his dad beating him up, physically and verbally. Even though he couldn't remember the things he said, he remembered how terrifyingly angry he was. How every word he spoke slashed him like a knife. How his voice dripped with venom. How his punches felt intentional, and how it was full of pent-up frustrations of losing so many people.  
  
Mom loved him, but she left. Katie left her school late, ended up getting raped and murdered that night. Aindreas ran away.  
  
It wouldn't be too far-fetched to see the remaining son be some kind of curse.  
  
David could start feeling his body again. It wasn't so unbearably painful, but it's still something that resembles hell. His fingers clinged into the only thing that David could see was worth depending on.  
  
He could feel the grainy and slightly moist soil in between his fingers, and curled his hand into a fist, feeling it against his palm. He sobbed.

* * *

"You dropped me off in some orphanage when I was a baby. It took me years to even realize that growing up in an orphanage wasn't a normal thing in society. I don't even know you and yet..."   
  
Craig pulled his glasses off, furiously wiping his eyes as it starts spilling tears. He bit his lip, containing any noise he was going to make, determined to show he was still strong. That his mother leaving him in the orphanage did not affect him at all.  
  
"I... don't know you, just as you don't know me. But I exist because of you, and you're not even here to guide me. Do you know how freaked out I was when I found out I can make things float? How scared I was, hiding such things from the other kids so that they won't hurt me? I was alone for years trying to keep my powers from under control. You... you gave me the power. You're a Soulas- I didn't even know such things exist until I met Sami."  
  
"Why didn't you stay with me? I was just a baby- pretty much a blank slate. I was nothing and..."  
  
Craig was done talking. He let the tears flow freely, though he still chose not to make a single noise. If there was any other sound that can be heard in that very apartment, it would be the _pitter-patter_ of his teardrops hitting onto the wooden surface.  
  
For minutes it was just silence. Craig sniffed every once in a while and bothered to wipe his tears, but he stayed still besides that. He reflected on his past 18 years of his life, remembering how the boys there thought he was weird for liking books or how anti-social he was. The girls never even knew he existed.  
  
But then again, all of them didn't have any parents either. But they had each other, and that was all the support they needed to get through the hard years of being an orphan. Craig didn't have that kind of support.  
  
With a slightly shaky finger, Craig tapped on the end call button.

* * *

His thoughts were halted when he felt a body lunged towards him, causing him to get an 'oof' out before falling onto his back. Evan was hugging him from where he lay on top of it, though this time slightly off to the side so it was as if he was sliding off his body.  
  
Evan was crying, he could feel his tears on his shoulder. Why was he crying?  
  
"Tyler, stop, please." Evan pleaded, voice barely a whisper. "Stop this."  
  
Evan pulled away and helped Tyler sit up straight, but stayed close to where he was. "Stop thinking as if you don't deserve to be loved because if there's anyone in this world that deserves every love in this world, it's you."  
  
Tyler looked away, not believing what he was saying. "Evan, if my mother consciously decided to leave me behind, doesn't that tell me that she doesn't see me as someone worth to love? And- and all the humans that I killed throughout the years- I never cared about them, I only care about us living another day."  
  
Evan looked like he wanted to argue but no words were leaving his mouth. He looked visibly upset which in turn made Tyler guilty, but his words held truth.  
  
"I see where you're going, and it's completely valid. However, I would have to disagree." Brock sweetly said, who stood up to sit nearer to Tyler. He had an easy smile on his face which made Tyler confused. What is he talking about?  
  
"You think you don't deserve to be loved because your mom decided to leave you and your dad had an unfortunate accident. You were derived from receiving any love from your birth parents, thus thinking that because they never gave you love, you don't deserve it. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but love comes in all forms, yea? Sadly, your dad won't be able to love you like a father, but Evan's mom loved you as if you were her own son, correct? It may not be the same as having the love of your birth mother, but it's still love nonetheless. Evan's mom, a woman who decided to take you in after losing both of her closest friends, made a conscious decision to love and care for you like a son."  
  
Suddenly, things became a bit clearer now.  
  
"You thinking like you don't deserve love is just your pessimistic nature, but I think what you're experiencing right now is that you're afraid to receive love. Your dad loved you and he died. Evan's mom loved you, and she's out of the picture. Your mom was just a big butt."  
  
This made Tyler laugh a bit.  
  
"You're scared that the people you love and who love you in return would leave you. Is that it?"  
  
Tyler looked away, ashamed that the truth was now said in words. That was the foundation, but he truly didn't think he deserved to be loved. Because who would love someone as unstable as Tyler-?  
  
"Well, that's fucking stupid!" Evan exclaimed, successfully catching both Tyler and Brock off guard. "I love him, and I'm still here!"  
  
"Ev-"  
  
"No! Do you know how many nights I worry about you? I never knew what to say but those nights you look so sad and upset! I have to look at that look of yours for YEARS! Don't you realize how heartbreaking it was, to look at you and see the glow in your eyes fade- and metaphorically I mean your happiness?!"  
  
Tyler managed to catch Evan in his arms, who hugged him once more. Tyler resisted the urge to cry, but he did hide his face on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Ty, I love you. Not just as a friend but as a brother. You deserve to be loved. Can't you at least let me?"  
  
That was all Evan needed to say before Tyler started crying like a little baby. Well, not little. Or a baby. He was full-on bawling with tears dropping down like a waterfall and the two friends holding onto each other dramatically as if they were never gonna see each other again. Despite Tyler being the tallest, he looked so small being held by Evan, who was crying himself. Brock respectfully gave them their space, even shedding a few tears on his own but he was smiling.  
  
All of them were, and for the first time in years, Tyler truly felt safe.

* * *

The shadow crept along the side of the dark road, not quite knowing where it was but knowing that it craved the energy radiating from somewhere. Its white orbs glowed in the dark ever so slightly. Hollow, empty... That's what it is. Heartless.

A horrid cry filled the air as a purple glowing stick pierced through its body. Immediately, it began to disintegrate into ashes until the ground where the Heartless was, was empty. Dust of its remains being brought along with the air.

The glowing stick crackled- purple electricity forming around it until it was shut off.

Terroriser stowed his weapon away. Sparing one more glance to the spot where he killed the shadow, he disappeared back into the trees. His job was done for the night.


	11. Soar Freely

The past two months have been pretty adventurous if Evan can say so himself. Even though there were days where he wished it was a bit safer for everyone, or days where it was happier, it was pretty eventful.  
  
But after reading almost all the books in the bookshelf, explored every part of the backyard (even the greenhouse) and memorized where each room was, it got boring. Pretty fucking boring.  
  
Brock had allowed him to use his console for videogames but Evan didn't feel like playing. Not when Brock was visiting Pelican Town and Tyler was taking a brief nap, he didn't like playing alone. Even when he was way younger- he liked being around friends. For him, being with other people is what made his days more fun. And even though that other people only consists of Tyler, it's better than being alone.  
  
He could be productive and try to figure out his powers.  
  
It's not as if Evan was bad with his powers- in fact, he had transformed into an owl many times in the past! The only problem is, he was never able to control it. It was quite upsetting that Tyler wasn't too keen on guiding him- he only told him that 'You'll found out what you would need to do soon.' and that was five years ago.  
  
Of course, being a Soulas isn't really dependent on just the powers themselves. Evan wondered if Brock caught on that both Tyler and Evan got certain skills that were taken from their animal self. Tyler has much more sensitive hearing and smell while Evan could see in the dark much more clearer. So in a way, he wasn't completely useless.  
  
"No time like the present." Evan sighed, stretching his limbs before deciding to take a walk by the nearby beach.  
  
The walk was quick, and Evan finds himself in front of the vast ocean within minutes. Again, boredom took over him, but Evan appreciated the view. It was a good day to play some sports- does Brock do any sports? Evan was really interested in ice hockey as a kid but his mom couldn't afford such things- they could only play basketball. Evan was okay with it, but Tyler was way better at basketball. Still, they always had fun, playing their own matches.  
  
"Ty, you've always been there for me." Evan thought aloud, walking ahead until the waves reached his ankles. "Why can't you let me do the same?"  
  
Evan was honestly tired of being treated like a kid. After meeting Brock, he felt much more confident in himself. Thinking like that makes it sound like Tyler was the bad guy- he wasn't, really, why would he think so? No, Tyler just doesn't do anything to help him. It frustrates him a lot because, uh, what the fuck Ty?  
  
Trust in the other... Evan did trust them, didn't he? He didn't try turning into an owl for months, giving them time for... something. What was that something?  
  
_Trust. I needed time to trust you._  
  
Evan shrieked loudly, nearly falling on to his ass which would result in getting his entire bottom wet. He frantically looked around, expecting an intruder somewhere but finds that there was no one. He was completely alone. Evan was confused and scared, yet he stayed where he was.  
  
The voice he heard was foreign yet familiar as if he had heard it before, but he couldn't pinpoint where or when he had heard it. Wait- was it coming from his mind?  
  
"You're... talking to me now." Evan slowly realized the situation he's currently in now. "I- what was it that I did wrong?"  
  
_Pardon?_  
  
"Tyler was able to train on his own when he was a teenager- never really specified how but then- wait, what exactly is happening?"  
  
_Well, you already know there are two beings- you and me. It's really difficult to explain because I myself don't really know what is happening, so you're best bet is to ask Tyler himself. However, one thing I do know is that ever since that night, I think I'm finally ready to trust you._  
  
Suddenly, things make sense now. Evan is currently talking to his owl self- that is so fucking cool!  
  
"Wait, why did it take you so long to trust me then? Or whatever you're trying to say...? Wait, what the fuck is even-"  
  
_Simple. You were too naive and weak. You're also quite stubborn and give up easily. You wanted to take the easy route in learning your powers, and thus I found that you weren't, well... I didn't like you as my human counterpart, is all I'm saying. And even now I still think you're quite naive and stubborn but let's just say a certain human made me more lenient._  
  
"Brock?"  
  
_Through him, I saw how much you cared, not only towards Tyler but to Brock and even Lui, despite the fact you didn't know Lui was a Soulas. And then I realize, powers can be used for both good and evil. You're already 21, and it will take a long time before either one us master our own abilities. As well as being able to trust each other fully... _  
  
Well, the owl's reasoning doesn't quite make much sense but Evan didn't complain. And it's not as if they were completely wrong about the stubborn part... but naive? Really? He didn't think he was that innocent! Still, did it really have to take that long?  
  
_It's something I'm not proud of if I'm being quite honest. About taking total control over the owl form for years. Nonetheless, it doesn't matter now. If there's anything we need to focus on right now, is to get our fucking minds together._  
  
That made Evan chuckle. "And how are we supposed to do that?"  
  
_I don't know. Improvise everything? You seem to prefer that method._  
  
Are they really... yea, they're roasting him right now. Evan huffed, crossing his arms and pouting a bit. Eventually, he dropped the act and smiled. Being a Soulas is so fucking confusing, but then again it's what he was born with. He supposed he should thank his dad for that...  
  
Evan jumped when he heard someone whistling behind him. Turning around, he spotted Tyler a few feet a way, arms crossed with a knowing smirk on his face. Evan was about to ask why he was looking at him like that until it dawned on him; he must have known his owl counterpart had finally revealed himself. If that's the case, how did he know? Ah, questions that won't be answered. Love them!  
  
"If you're done staring into space, let's start," Tyler said, already waving him over to follow him. Evan stared at him dumbly, not quite sure where he was getting at. Start? Start what?  
  
"Tyler? What the fuck are you talking- Hey, Tyler? Tyler?! Ugh!" With having not much choice, Evan followed him.

* * *

  


Brock parked his car in the only parking lot located beside the small grocery store that was still running. Much to his surprise, there were a few passersby's walking around the empty streets. Upon exiting his car, the nearby passerby greeted him with a wave and a smile, of which Brock happily returned.  
  
It looked... different. The last time he was here, it was two months ago and during the night. And even before that, Brock never actually visited Pelican Town, so he wasn't exactly sure how much has changed. Now looking at Pelican Town in broad daylight, he could safely say there are a lot of things that changed.  
  
First off, the obvious increase in stores that were closed down. It didn't seem to bother the residents, but it's quite an unsettling sight to see so many empty windows and boarded up doors (why did they even do that?) There used to be a lot of greenery and flowers along the roads, but now it's just empty patches of grass and dirt. It's not as lively as it was before, and Brock wondered how his grandpa would react upon seeing how Pelican Town has become.  
  
"Brock?"  
  
A familiar voice spoke behind him, and Brock turned to see the teen he saw two months ago.  
  
"Wilson! It's nice to see you again." It really was, for some reason. The teen was a little shorter than Brock but in the daylight, he could see that what used to be messy bleached hair, was more tamed. The teen also had plain brown eyes and a few freckles across his nose. Wilson looked awkward just standing there.  
  
"It's... uh, honestly I didn't think I was gonna see you again," Wilson said, tugging onto his bracelet with his right hand nervously. Brock sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck while doing so.  
  
"Hehe... stuff happened, y'know? Anyway, I came by to see what you're up to. You know any places that aren't entirely run-down where we can chat?"  
  
Sure enough, Wilson did know a handful of places. One of which is the old playground that's full of broken equipment. Brock had passed by it the first night but he wasn't quite aware of how demolished the entire playground is.  
  
It's located at the small park, center of the entire town. Any of the metal equipment rusted, some bending over and destroyed. What used to be a swing-set is now seen as a dangerous hazard that would hurt children. The main playground equipment has definitely seen better days, but unlike the swing-set, see-saw and a bunch of other stuff that was broken down, the main attraction still stood tall. Of course, it's ladder was somehow broken with a couple of missing handles and one of the platforms fell, it looked as if it was still somehow usable.  
  
Wilson easily climbed the ladder, and Brock watched amazed and slightly concerned when Wilson climbed on top of the entrance of the tunnel slide, legs hanging off to either side.  
  
"When was the last anyone played here?" Brock curiously, testing out the ladder by pulling it. Wilson hummed.  
  
"When I was a baby, probably. As far as I can remember, the playground has always been like this. Of course with less rust and dust and other stuff that nature decided to pull. The see-saw used to be okay until a few years ago when a bunch of drunk foreigners decided to freaking set it on fire. But, uh, to answer your question... a long time ago. As of now, there's only one baby and a kid unless you count me as part of that category. I'm assuming there used to be a lot of kids?"  
  
Brock nodded. "When I visited grandpa, there used to be a lot. That's mainly because Pelican Town had an orphanage that would care for any homeless kids that didn't any family."  
  
Wilson perked up at the mention of the orphanage. "Oh! The orphanage used to be around but when all the kids got adopted it fell into ruins. The building is still around though, over there!" From where he sat, he pointed to a direction. Brock followed it, and indeed found a large building which would definitely seem like an orphanage. "The ladies there were pretty nice, too bad they moved out. There's a lot of stories I heard from the orphans there when I was younger, kinda weird though."  
  
"What stories?"  
  
"Eh, there used to be an orphan boy that's always quiet, never liked the other kids for some reason. He was the youngest, so he was pretty weak and innocent. Although the other kids thought he was always weird because he never talks to them. But according to them, weird stuff keeps on happening, like things somehow float but they always drop, and other ghost stuff. They thought the orphanage was haunted until the boy turned thirteen and ran away. From there it was pretty normal."  
  
Perhaps... A Soulas?  
  
"Do you believe those kinds of stories?"  
  
"No, though I admit they're pretty entertaining. Like the Soulas myth that people have been talking about."  
  
Brock had to admit, he nearly choked on his own spit when Wilson mentioned Soulas. The teen didn't seem to notice his distress, and continued on.  
  
"I mean, having superpowers seems pretty cool but science doesn't really support it. The entire Soulas thing going on? It has to be some fantasy-like shit that can't just be explained through a Youtube video. And, well, I guess what I'm saying is just that it's utterly absurd to be actually real. Also kind of a waste of time in trying to find out if they're really here on earth."  
  
Having lived with two Soulas for awhile, Brock kind of forgot that many people don't actually think they exist. Which... yea he has nothing to say to that. If it weren't for that walk he would've never found Tyler and thus wouldn't think Soulas existed either.  
  
But it's kind of weird. Do people really think they don't exist? Why do people think flat earth exists but not Soulas? Oh yea, powers only exist in fiction. Who would believe that someone can shapeshift into a Tiger? Most likely no one.  
  
Although, he reckon crazy people would somewhat believe Lui to a certain degree. He actually would want to see their reaction.  
  
"People in my school don't actually care about it. I mean, yea they talk about whenever something is leaked like that one photo a couple of weeks ago, but after like three days they move on to something else. It's just that simple, really."  
  
There were a couple of minutes of silence between the two, mostly because Brock didn't know how to reply to that. Or better yet, if he was even supposed to reply to that. Wilson sounded a bit bitter at the end, which made Brock worry for the younger.  
  
"Let's talk about something else, yea? What do you want to do when you grow up?"  
  
Wilson gave Brock a funny look. "Seriously?"  
  
"What? It's a serious question!"  
  
"Alright... Honestly, I'm not too sure. I guess something along the lines of engineering but ultimately, I just want to get out of Pelican Town."  
  
The reply was something Brock expected, but he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Pelican Town used to be quite beautiful, but now not even the people want to stay.  
  
"At least until I can get a stable life. I love Pelican Town- it's where I grew up, but I know staying here isn't gonna do good for me. I mean, there's barely anything this place can offer and that's sad. We don't even have a school." Wilson looked upset by his own words. "And, well, I guess I'm being selfish for wanting to leave."  
  
"I think it's valid to feel that way," Brock replied a moment after. "I'm reaching 30 and honestly? Sometimes we have to leave things behind so that it can help us in the long run."  
  
Wilson slowly slid down from where he sat on top of the tunnel slide and decided to sit at the edge of where the ladder begins. His hands clasped in front of him, Brock noticed that his ring finger has blue coating the nail.  
  
"Is that why you're in Kelican District? You left the city behind?"  
  
Brock sadly smiled and nodded. "Yea. Even though I had a stable job in the cities, I found that my mental health was degrading. It didn't help that the people I thought were my friends, end up hurting me mentally. I had to leave, for my sake."  
  
"Did you regret it?"  
  
Did he regret leaving his old life behind? Brock thought of his life in the city then compared it to the present. Ever since he met Tyler and Evan that night, his life was a bit brighter. It was much more eventful- not like being stuck in an office five days a week. It drastically improved the relationship he has with Lui. Brock gets to eat a lot more different types of dishes thanks to Tyler, and he memorized a lot of jokes with Evan.  
  
"No, I didn't," Brock answered truthfully. "In fact... I felt free. It's strange to put it that way, but it feels like it."  
  
Wilson laughed. "Nothing sounds strange coming from you if I have to be honest."  
  
"That's... a compliment, I presume?"  
  
The teen jumped off from where he sat, Brock instinctively stepping back to give him space to land. As he did a dramatic pose that end up flipping his hair backwards, Wilson gave him a wide grin.  
  
"Definitely. Oh, if you don't mind, you wanna try my aunt's cookies? They're pretty good."  
  
"I can't say no to cookies!"  
  
"Heck yea!"

* * *

  
When Brock came back to the cottage, he felt a sudden sense of deja vu upon finding it empty. However, his worries deplete almost immediately upon hearing the faint shouting of his tall friend.  
  
He found Tyler outside the backyard, looking up at the trees with his arms crossed impatiently.  
  
"Hey, Tyler."  
  
"Sup' Brock- ooh! Where did you get those chocolate chip cookies?"  
  
Brock looked down at the small package he has on his hand, gratefully given to him by the kind teen he only met twice.  
  
"Went to Pelican Town to visit someone. What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, ya know, finally helping Evan with his powers."  
  
Brock was surprised but happy that Evan is getting to practice his powers now. However, when he looked around, he couldn't find the Asian Soulas in sight.  
  
"Uh, where is Evan-?"  
  
A scream cut through the air like a knife, stopping the question from fully leaving Brock's lips. He spared a glance upwards and was horrified to see Evan plunging down from a tall height. Before Brock could even act, in a blink of an eye Evan disappeared from the air, and what took his place was an owl.  
  
It's feathers were orange in color, and it's eyes were strikingly yellow as it soared through the sky. A single feather floated down, and Brock managed to catch it with his fingers and inspected the strange yet fascinating color.  
  
"Evan figured it out?" Brock asked, still awe-struck with what Evan can do. Tyler nodded, a proud smile on his face.  
  
Then Brock remembered Evan falling.  
  
Tyler shrieked from surprise and jumped away when Brock started giving him hard slaps on the arm. Through Tyler's confused screaming and Brock's scolding, some would figure out that Brock is pretty displeased at the fact that 'helping' Evan includes putting him on top of a tree and letting him fall to his death.  
  
The owl had perched on top of one of the branches, watching the scene with such amusement. They could feel Evan laughing at his friends, which just made the owl hoot as they wondered what the heck did they got themselves into.


	12. To Be Safe

"Brock?"

"Hm?"

"If there were more Soulas out there... will you take them in?"

"That sounds like you're asking if I'm adopting them. If it were like Tyler and Evan's case, then yea, I would."

"Why?"

"If I don't, who will?"

Brock's words replayed in Lui's mind like a broken recorder It was definitely something Lui expected to hear from him- even before actually knowing him when they were just acquaintances/not-that-close friends. Yet knowing this, Lui still finds himself confused as to why Brock would be so willing to do such things. 

People can be good and pure or wholesome or whatever the kids are saying these days, but surely there are some things they wouldn't risk their lives for? 

"Here you go." "Oh- Thank you."

Craig politely smiled, handing the paper bag to Lui. He must have noticed how bothered Lui looked but chose not to say anything, of which he was glad. He was pretty exhausted from working the entire day- plus his never-ending thoughts about the conversation he had with Brock a few days ago. 

Lui doesn't know why he kept on thinking about it. 

The breeze not-so-gracefully hit him on the face as he exited the cafe. He wondered if his aunt finished visiting her doctor (God, how many times had he reminded her to visit him? More than he could count with his ten fingers, really.)

In the distance, he could hear the faint sound of strumming. It reminded Lui of Evan's guitar playing, but this time the song sounds much more... foreign-ish. Lui followed the sound and was met with a street performer. There weren't any boxes or cans that could contain money- only a man, a guitar and his bag which was laid down behind him.

Lui didn't recognize the man and guessed he was probably some tourist. He was wearing a white shirt, jeans, and some timberland shoes, pretty basic. What made him unique is his thick beard and sunglasses.

There were a handful of people crowding around him which Lui joined to watch. After a while, the crowd dispersed until Lui was the only one left. Maybe five more minutes passed until the man finally stopped playing, and gave Lui a wide grin.

"Sup' man! Noticed you stayed for quite a while." There was a thick southern accent coming out from the man. Lui was shocked by how strong it was, but smiled anyway and walked closer.

"Well, you were playing pretty well, I had to stay and watch for a bit." Lui shrugged. "Where you from?"

"South Caroline. Name's Luke."

"Lui."

Lui gave Luke a firm handshake, immediately feeling something off about him. 

"You going anywhere? Cuz' I don't mind having a buddy to talk to." 

Technically yes but...

"Not really."

"Awesome! Do you like cars?"

It was... an interesting experience talking to Luke. Lui kept tally on how much time has passed (which was around thirty minutes) and learned that Luke was very into cars as well as traveling to new places. He actually doesn't travel that much- however, his current travels have a particular motive to it. 

"I have a brother- well, not by blood but my brother nonetheless. He, uh, decided to get off the radar for a while, travel on his own. He settled in Kelican District, said if I want I can use my stubborn ass to find him."

Lui laughed. "Really? Any reason why he chose to go off the radar?"

Luke grinned, but the way he sat on the curb made it look as if he was a bit sad by the reason. Lui can't really tell, because he was sitting in a position where his sunglasses covers his eyes quite clearly. 

"Rough spot with a distant relative. My brother's a good man, tried helpin' that good-for-nothin' sonuvabitch. I never liked that bastard, but for some reason, he saw some good in him. But ever since... an incident, he decided to disappear, leave his job, his work, his life and only had me as his contact number. When I asked, he said he wanted to be safe. Anywhere near his hometown reminded him of his relatives and all the shit he did."

Honestly, Lui was a bit confused. "I'm sorry but... to be safe..." It wasn't phrased as a question, more like a statement. 

"Me and my brother weren't really privileged growin' up. Bullies, shitty adults, ya know, bad stuff. Every day we feel like we had to protect ourselves. Even though I've moved out of the shitty neighborhood and went somewhere more peaceful, I had to admit I'm pretty guilty of still feeling like I had to bring some kind of weapon."

"That's... awful."

"Believe me, I don't really regret it. But if I had a choice to make sure no one else feels the same way, I would gladly choose it. It ain't fair, especially for those growing up with abusive parents. Being self-aware of your surroundings is one thing, but constantly having to look over your shoulder because you're bat-shit terrified of something that won't likely happen? That ain't fun." 

Luke stood up, stretching. "It was nice gettin' to know you, Lui, but I gotta go now. Might come by Beverly Town again, though."

There wasn't much Lui could say, so he bid farewell to his new-found friend and continued on his way, keeping what Luke said in mind. 

Perhaps that's the reason why Brock wanted to help. He didn't want Tyler or Evan to feel that way. He wanted them to feel safe.

He'll definitely ask Brock more about it the next time he visits, but right now he has to-

"Squeaker?" Lui mumbled, sensing the chill on his spine yet again. He turned, noticing Squeaker a few feet away from him. Knowing the agenda, Lui followed him without complaint. 

It's the third time Lui finds himself in the same neighborhood where he met David. All those times were because Squeaker had led him there, mainly due to the fact David requires some kind of assistance. Lui expected to be lead to the alleyway since it was the same for the first two times, but instead, Squeaker was leading him to a building, right beside where the alley was.

Lui had to admit, he was getting light-headed from worry. He could already tell that Squeaker was gonna lead him right to where David lives- the source of where he constantly gets hurt. How bad was it that Squeaker had to lead him right there? 

The man ignored the torn wallpapers and aging carpeted floors that were covered in dirt and litter as he entered the building. Lui ended up in the elevators, Squeaker pointing at the number five. Lui pressed it. 

"Why are you taking me there?" Lui started asking once the doors closed. Obviously, Squeaker did not answer. However, there was some discomfort on his face. Lui could infer that whatever David is going through, it is something Squeaker has gone through before. And that thought made him feel sad for the dead kid. 

"Sorry, sensitive topic."

"..."

The elevator let out a 'ding' sound, and Lui mentally prepared himself for anything that could happen.

(Why was he doing this?)

Squeaker disappeared from his side and appeared in front of one of the doors in the hallways. Lui followed. 

(Why does he want to help David?)

Lui didn't dare have any second thoughts as his fists rapped onto the hard, rough wood. Despite not using much strength, the sound was alarmingly loud in his ears. Or maybe that's just Lui overthinking it. 

Much to his surprise, the door opened to reveal David. However, the tall male looked much more paler than before. Sickly pale, if Lui had to describe it. He looked bat-shit terrified upon seeing Lui at his front door. Before Lui could even speak, he was suddenly dragged inside.

Lui managed to get a glance at the living room (where he saw David's... dad sleeping on the couch) before being shoved into what he assumed was David's room. Which had a lot of plants, wow. 

"What the fock are you doing here?" David whispered, shoving a cabinet towards the door. Honestly, Lui didn't really know either. It's not as if he actually thought this through- when did he ever? Before meeting Tyler and Evan, certainly. 

Okay, okay, no more random thoughts. Lui has an idea of what he's here for. 

"Simple, getting you out of here."

David looked at him as if he was crazy, and maybe Lui really is.

"Why would..."

"Listen, I don't know you and you don't know me. I only met you twice and both of them included you getting your ass beaten. I managed to put two and two together to realize that you are-" Lui was speaking fast, trying to get his point across faster when he heard someone slamming their fist against the blocked door. With David jumping from the sound, a look of terror on his face, Lui knew there wasn't much time.

"Fuck- Open this FUCKING door, ya hear me?! Who do you have in there, you shit-fuck- fucking piece of- OPEN THIS DOOR!!" The man was clearly not sober. In fact, it only seemed like the alcohol was fueling his anger for whatever grudge he had against the Irish. 

"Okay, you get the idea. What I'm trying to say is that I can get you out of here. I have a friend who can help you-"

"NO! I- I can't leave!" This confused Lui. David isn't saying that he _wants_ to leave- he's saying that he _can't_. The strange use of words didn't make much sense in Lui's mind. In fact, it only made David's motives much more confusing.

David could've left at any time- he was a legal adult. He knew his father was bad, he could've moved out and find some place to live. But he can't, and that's what Lui doesn't understand. 

"They'll- You won't understand, Lui. Just get out of here before my dad comes in." David pleaded, not realizing that the cabinet was being moved from its spot against the door.

"Make me understand, then! I'm not gonna leave you knowing you're gonna get hurt by that piece of shit!-"

The cabinet collapsed on the ground, and Lui watched as the door slammed open to reveal the man that was David's dad. God, if he wasn't terrified before he was certainly pissing his pants right now. David's dad looked enraged, eyes spiraling out of control. His hand gripped onto the neck of a broken bottle as if it was the only thing that mattered.

The man took notice of Lui immediately and lunged for him. Lui wasn't fast enough to dodge, so all he could do was crossed his arms in hopes it would at least cover his face. At least his arms would take the impact of the blow.

Except there wasn't any impact.

Lui shakily dropped his arms when he felt nothing for a moment or two, and opened his shut eyes. He was taken aback by the amount of vines suddenly wrapping around the man's arms and legs, forcing him into place as more vines began to crawl around his body. 

Profanities and confused yells left the father's mouth, absoulutely furious and beyond raging, but Lui wasn't focused on that. Instead, he was frozen from shock at the sight of David's glowing green eyes, his hand pointed towards his father, fingers ever so slightly clawed towards the palm, which Lui noticed makes the vines squeeze the ever life out of his dad tighter. 

The strange feeling he felt around David the first time was much more stronger now. The energy only Lui could feel was radiating. 

David was a Soulas. 

Lui looked around, noticing that the plants that David had were toppled over, soil spilling everywhere, but that's where the vines were coming from. Then he noticed the window. Running over it, he sighed in relief when he saw a fire escape.

"David, come on!" 

"Wha-?" David snapped out of whatever trance he was in, his hand still towards his father but his attention now focused on Lui. 

"Let's go! Leave him!" 

David looked over at his father- his mouth long covered by the vines, but he could still hear the muffled sounds of his yells. Realizing what he has done, David faltered and stumbled backward. Lui managed to catch him by grabbing his arm to get his attention again. 

"Come on," Lui said, much softer now. David's dad isn't going anywhere it seems- the vines are strong enough to hold him for the time being. David looked conflicted and scared, but said nothing as he followed Lui out the window.

The two easily made their way down to the alley, until David stopped walking. 

"Yer' not scared."

Lui hummed, walking back so that he was standing in front of David. "Yea. I know."

"So..."

"I'm like you." As a sign of trust, Lui opened his palm, showing his Soul to David, who looked surprised. 

"This has always existed? I wasn't just crazy?" David mumbled to himself, eyeing the orb-like thing with amazement. "W-What... what is this?"

"You don't know?"

"I mean- I know it's something in me but- no, I suppose not. I- I've never met anyone like me, so..." David looked ashamed at the fact he doesn't know himself, but Lui doesn't mind too much. In reality, not even Lui or Tyler or Evan knows themselves fully. The history and origins of their beings were either forgotten or butchered as time goes on. They only ever knew themselves because their family members taught them. 

David didn't have anybody. 

"It's okay, man. I know a place where you can stay for the time being... Do you mind if there's a trustworthy human there?"

The taller male avoided eye-contact, hands stuffed in the pockets of the hoodie he wore. "I'm more worried I'll fuck it up, like how my dad sees me."

Lui placed a hand on David's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about your dad anymore. It'll be safer there- away from any bad stuff. You'll be safe- a friend of mine will take care of you."

"How can you be so sure?"

Lui shrugged. "Two other guys got taken in by him, and they're cool. The guys are like us, so you don't have to feel so excluded." He paused briefly. "Sorry I barged into your house like that and all..." 

"Something to do with what your powers..?"

"Yea, though I'll tell you another time if you'd let me. Because of the shit that happened a while ago, I don't think going back there is gonna be a good idea- which, I guess is my fault. But like I said, I can take you to a friend, and I can assure you, it'll be a million times better than staying here." 

David sighed loudly, looking up at the area where his window was, probably imagining how his dad was doing. Lui stayed quiet to give him some time to think, before David nodded his head. 

"Yea, alright. I'll go."

* * *

"I swear, you guys need to come up with some names for your animal buds." Brock sighed exasperatedly, seeing the owl Evan annoying Tyler by pecking him on the head with their claws and wings. Tyler scowled at the owl, but turned to answer Brock.

"Actually, Evan and I talked about it a few days ago. Evan had taken a particular liking to the name 'Vanoss' though the owl doesn't seem to like it that much." 

The owl, or Vanoss hooted as an answer, landing on Tyler's shoulder to perch on. Tyler glared at the bird, not bothering to swat it away this time. 

"However, I don't like how my animal wanted to name themselves 'Wildcat'. They're a fucking tiger! Wildcats and Tigers don't look the same!"

Brock shrugged, continuing to read his book. "Wildcat has a nice ring to it, and Vanoss is quite a unique name. Reminds me of code names or something like that." 

"Code names? Seriously?"

Brock laughed. "Yea. When I was a kid, I pretended to be a spy a lot. My spy name was Moo Snuckel."

At that point Vanoss had changed back to Evan just in time that the latter started laughing uncontrollably, laying his entire body on the floor. As Brock chuckled amusingly, Tyler only rolled his eyes. 

Nearby, Brock's phone rang on the island counters. Tyler walked over to pick it up. "It's Lui."

"Put him on speaker."

Tyler accepted the call, placing it on speaker before walking back to where Brock sat, Lui's voice being slightly muffled by a loud sound in the background.

"Hello? Brock?"

"Lui! Why is it so noisy?" 

"Sorry- driving to you-"

"ARE YOU CALLING WHILE DRIVING-?!"

"I know it's a terrible idea but you gotta listen! I have a guy with me. He needs a safe space right now and the only place I can think of is the cottage! I'm literally a minute away- I just wanna tell you guys beforehand- and also refrain from changing forms for the time being- oop, gotta go!"

The call abruptly ended, leaving the three of them in a state of slight confusion as they processed what they've just heard.

Which wasn't a lot of processing, because suddenly the front door was soon knocked, followed by Lui's voice. It distracted Tyler and Evan from their thoughts but Brock was quick to leave his spot from the couch to open the door.

Soon, Brock was leading Lui and a tall male to the nearest couch, the tall male, in particular, collapsing almost immediately once he made contact with it. 

"What happened?" Tyler asked, worried once he saw how sickly pale the stranger was. And how he felt strange energy radiating from him...

"Shitty dad, more or less." Lui briefly explained. "Uh, this is David. David, that's Evan and Tyler, the ones who are like us. That's Brock, a human but quite trustworthy- are you okay?"

David looked so exhausted he didn't react when he felt Lui shake his shoulder. "Mmm... hm? All good..."

"Oh no. Let's get David up to one of the rooms." Brock worriedly said. Tyler was already on it, picking up David bridal-style as if it was nothing. David let out some unintelligible words that no one could decipher but made no protest as Tyler carried him up the stairs. Lui and Evan hung back a bit, letting Brock and Tyler handle David.

"So... uh... where'd he come from?"

Lui sighed. "A ghost kid lead me to him. Long story."

"... Kinda sounds like you two are soulmates-"

"Evan, what the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ended it awkwardly there but hope you still enjoy this somewhat(?) late update


End file.
